HUNT YOU DOWN
by mozamore
Summary: (HIATUS) Sebagai anggota organisasi hitam, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menginginkan sebuah hidup normal. Dan mereka mendapatkan itu dari satu sama lain. Tapi, apakah itu semua akan bertahan saat mereka tau kalau sang kekasih ternyata musuh bebuyutannya?/"bunuh mereka semua." /"mereka sedang memburu kita"/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Chenmin/yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_Sudah menjadi rahasia umum tentang gerakan orgnisasi gelap di setiap negara. Tak terkecuali Korea Selatan. Ditengah hiruk pikuknya kehidupan di negri gingseng itu, berdirilah organisasi besar bernama Black Fox , sindikat jual beli narkotika dan senjata yang sudah berdiri sangat lama. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan organisasi berlambang rubah hitam itu._

 _Pasarnya yang mencakup Korea dan negara negara tetangga membuat Black Fox menjadi satu satunya organisasi dominan di Korea. Namun, beberapa tahun kemudian, organisasi ini akhirnya memiliki pesaing yang tangguh, Red Dragon. Berkuasa di China dan menaklukan setengah pasar di Amerika, membuat organisasi ini menjadi satu satunya lawan berat._

 _Red Dragon menancapkan cakarnya di Korea selatan, setelah persaingan sengit beberapa bulan, ia bermaksud menggilas organisasi Black fox untuk memonopoli pasar. Dan akhirnya mereka pun berhasil menaklukannya. Membuat Black Fox menjadi hanya sebuah nama._

 _Dan tampaknya, pemimpin mereka berniat menghabisi setiap nafas yang tersisa dari organisasi rubah hitam itu.._

 _._

 _._

HUNT YOU DOWN

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Sehun, Dll

Pairing: Chanbaek/Hunhan/Chenmin/Taoris

Rated: M

Warnings: typo, cerita abal, istilah aneh.

Yaoi, boys love, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 1

Suara berisik menggema disebuah ruangan berpencahayaan minim. Terlihat 1 orang pria berkulit putih yang sedang berduel dengan 3 orang bersenjata balok kayu yang mengepungnya. Serta lusinan pria berpakaian serba hitam yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Pria berkulit putih itu penuh memar di Tubuhnya yang topless, beberapa goresan benda tajam juga terlihat di lengannya, membuat darah sedikit keluar dari luka itu.

Tampak seorang pria dengan kemeja putihnya sedang bersedekap, menonton duel itu dengan tatapan datar, dikelilingi beberapa pria lain dengan sikap siaga.

Di arena duel seorang lelaki yang mengepungnya itu menyerang dengan ayunan Balok kayu mengarah ke kepalanya, dengan sigap ia menghindar dan menyerang sampai lelaki itu terjatuh dan balok kayu yang dipegangnya terlepas. Sebelum dapat berkutik, si pria putih menginjak leher lelaki yang tersungkur. Menyelesaikan pria itu dalam hitungan detik. Begitu juga dengan kedua pria yang lain. Membuat nya menjadi satu satunya pria yang berdiri di arena duel itu.

Lelaki yang dari tadi memperhatikannya kemudian bertepuk tangan dengan lambat. _Clap clap clap._

" _Impressive_ , no 738. Latihan mu tak sia sia. Ingin sekali aku mengepung mu dengan lusinan orang lagi tapi…. Kau hanya membuang buang anak buah ku." Kata pria itu sambil bersedekap lagi dengan angkuhnya. Sementara Mr. 738 ini hanya memandang si pria dengan wajah stoic nya.

"panggil tim elit ku." Perintah si pria ini pada seorang anak buahnya. Anak buah itu membungkuk patuh dan berbicara pada seseorang lewat earphone nya.

Tak lama, pintu menjeblak terbuka dan 4 orang pria masuk dengan angkuh. Beberapa anak buah yang mereka lewati membungkuk patuh. Sesampainya mereka di hadapan si pria yang masih berdiri di balkon itu, ke empatnya menunduk hormat.

"no. 738, perkenalkan ini tim elit kebangganku. The phoenix. Dan kalian, 738 adalah anggota baru untuk mengisi kekosongan sebelumnya. Perlakukan dia dengan seharusnya." Kata si pria, tim elit tersebut mengangguk patuh.

"kalian boleh pergi" katanya lalu mereka berempat dan no. 738 pun pergi.

.

.

"akan kuburu semua orang mu, Siwon." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum menyeramkan

 **ooo**

Tim elit barusan masuk kedalam markas mereka dengan no. 738 yang mengikuti di belakang. Markas itu sangat luas, penuh dengan peralatan canggih, senjata yang tersimpan dengan rapih, serta penuh dengan makanan dan alcohol.

Pria yang paling pendek duduk disofa, memperhatikan no 738 dengan pandangan menilai, lalu Pria dengan muka kotak berjalan ke kulkas, mengambil beer dan duduk disofa disamping pria pendek itu. sementara pria berkulit tan mengambil keripik di sebuah lemari dan duduk di kursi tak jauh dari sofa.

"Ini markas utama, diperuntukan untuk The phoenix. Kapanpun kau dipanggil untuk tugas, aku tak peduli kau sedang sekarat atau tidur dengan Rihanna, kau harus datang kesini. Dan, kupikir kau sudah mengetahui siapa kami, jadi, mari kita mulai denganmu." Kata pria yang paling tinggi diantara mereka.

"sehebat itukah dirimu sampai kau berfikir aku mengenalmu?" kata no. 738. Si muka kotak langsung berdiri dan berjalan dengan berapi api kearah no 738. "JAGA BICARAMU ANAK BARU" Kata pria itu sambil mengambil pistol disakunya secepat kilat dan mengarahkan tepat didahi no 738, sementara si pria yang ditodong oleh pistol itu masih memandang lawannya dengan wajah datar.

"JASON!" tegur pria yang paling tinggi. Jason mendengus keras, menarik kembali tangannya. "jangan pikir karna tuan Kris mengangkatmu langsung kau mendapatkan tempat special disini. Tunjukan rasa hormatmu pada ketua. Mungkin kau lupa dia calon pemimpin selanjutnya." Kata Jason gusar lalu kembali duduk.

Sekarang gantian si Pria tinggi tadi yang menghampiri no.738 dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku.

"baiklah jika kau tak mengenalku. Aku Clark ketua tim ini. Jason yang baru saja hampir meledakkan kepalamu adalah pemimpin dari pasukan pertempuran jarak jauh. Matthew yang duduk di dekatnya adalah ahli strategi pertarungan kami, kepala tim observasi dan jangan meremehkan dia dalam persenjataan. Jason dan Matthew kadang pergi "berburu" bersama, kau tau? Dan mereka tak pernah gagal sekalipun.

Sementara pria yang sibuk mengunyah keripik itu adalah Kenneth, dia juga merupakan ahli petarung jarak dekat dan ketua tim pertahanan. Sergio, anggota kami yang kau gantikan tempatnya ahli dalam persenjataan. Nah, bagaimana denganmu anak baru?" kata Clark sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menilai si pria putih ini.

No 738 diam tak menjawab, lalu dengan sigap ia menyerang Clark, melayangkan tinju nya yang dengan cepat ditangkis oleh si ketua. No 738 tak menyerah, ia mengincar leher Clark, dan titik vital lain. Namun bisa dilumpuhkan dengan hitungan detik oleh si ketua, dan ia pun menyerang balik no 738 sampai si putih berlutut dan memegangi dadanya yang sakit. Dia bahkan sempat terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"cara yang unik untuk menunjukan spesialisasimu. Jelas sekali kau adalah petarung jarak dekat." Kata Clark santai sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"pilih namamu. Nama yang akan kau gunakan saat bertugas. Tak mungkin kami memanggil nama aslimu atau menyebut nomor bodohmu itu kan?" Celetuk Matthew.

Sekelebat bayangan terpintas di benak no 738, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan pilihan. "Steve." Katanya singkat sambil mencoba bangun, menahan rasa sakit dan malu akibat kecerobohan yang dia lakukan tadi.

"Baiklah Steve, Benahi lagi kuda kudamu. kau butuh ratusan latihan jika ingin menyerang ku" Kata Clark lalu berbalik pergi dengan santai. Jason memberikan senyum remehnya dan mengikuti Clark. Disusul dengan Matthew. Kenneth yang tadi sibuk menonton, segera bangkit dan menghampiri Steve.

"kau tak berfikir dia diangkat menjadi ketua tim hanya karena dia spupu Tuan Kris kan? Dia adalah kepala dari pemimpin setiap bidang. Terbaik dari kami semua. Pikir dua kali jika kau ingin bertindak seperti tadi." Kata Kenneth sambil menepuk pundak Steve lalu pergi.

 **ooo**

 _Beberapa bulan kemudian_

Matahari sudah terbit di Seoul. Cahayanya mengintip masuk dari celah celah tirai sebuah kamar apartemen dengan suara desahan yang menghiasi datangnya pagi. Diatas Kasur, tampak 2 orang pria yang sedang terbakar oleh gairah.

"argh…. Eung… Yeolie.. " desah pria yang lebih kecil, menikmati setiap tusukan di hole nya dari sang kekasih. Badan mereka sudah lengket dengan keringat yang bercampur sperma dari pergulatan ronde sebelumnya. sebenarnya pria itu sudah cukup lelah, namun sang seme sepertinya belum menunjukan ingin berhenti.

"argh…. Kau masih saja sempit Baek" kata Laki laki yang lebih tinggi sambil terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Setelah beberapa kali hentakan, mereka berdua pun sampai pada klimaksnya.

Chanyeol, lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu, segera merebahkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun, kekasihnya. 3 ronde di pagi hari cukup melelahkan. Mengingat hampir semalaman mereka tidak tidur karena melakukan kegiatan yang sama.

"kau bergairah sekali akhir akhir ini, kenapa eum?" kata Baekhyun manja sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. Ia bisa mendengar jantung Chanyeol yang berdegup cepat, mencoba mengatur oksigennya setelah kegiatan mereka barusan.

"aku hanya rindu padamu sayang." Baekhyun terkekeh, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun disaat mereka bertemu setiap hari.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebatang kara, mereka bertemu di subway dalam perjalanan pulang, beberapa kali bertemu mereka akhirnya baru tau bahwa keduanya tinggal di apartemen yang sama dan hanya berbeda lanati. Dan mulai dari saat itu, mereka pun sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, berkencan, lalu memutuskan untuk pindah dan tinggal berdua.

Menjalani hari sebagai pasangan kekasih di sebuah apartemen sederhana namun sangat nyaman didaerah Seoul.

"wae? Kau tak suka?"

"bukan begitu… hanya saja bagaimana mungkin kau merindukanku disaat kita bertemu setiap hari."

"entahlah. Mungkin Karena aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga." Kata Baekhyun sambil mengecup bibir Chanyeol. Si tinggi membalas ciuman itu, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum dicelah ciumannya.

"baiklah, aku sudah terlambat, aku akan mandi dan bersiap" kata Baekhyun bangun, bergegas untuk mandi. Melihat tubuh naked uke nya yang berjalan ke kamar mandi membuat junior Chanyeol menegang lagi. Saat Baekhyun sudah berada di bawah pancuran, lelaki tinggi itu diam diam masuk dan ikut mandi bersama. Tentu saja disertai kegiatan yang mengharuskan mereka mandi lagi.

Itulah kehidupan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, penuh cinta. Sangat bahagia.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang membuat pesanan pelanggan nya saat itu, ia bekerja sebagai barista di sebuah Coffee shop yang cukup terkenal. Karena sifatnya yang ramah dan senyumnya yang menggemaskan, membuat para pembeli terus datang dan menjadi pelanggan tetap. Setiap hari adalah hari sibuk untuk Baekhyun, namun dia sangat menikmati hal itu.

"1 cappucino latte. Take away." kata seorang wanita, Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk meracik melihat wanita itu sepintas, dan mendapati wanita itu juga sedang memandangnya.

" _mau apa dia?!_ " batin Baekhyun. Namun pria itu tetap menampilkan senyum terbaiknya sambil meracik pesanannya. "1 cappucino latte untukmu nona, terima kasih, selamat menikmati" kata Baekhyun menyerahkan capucino buatannya, wanita itu tersenyum manis sekali sambil memberikan uang pada Baekhyun.

"tip untuk barista menggemaskan sepertimu" kata nya, Baekhyun mengambil uang itu lalu memasukannya ke saku. "terima kasih banyak nona. Jangan lupa datang lagi." Dan wanita itu pun pergi dengan smirk yang sangat menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun.

"menggemaskan katanya? Tunggu sampai ku jambak habis rambut nya itu." Batin Baekhyun. Lalu segera menguasai dirinya lagi dan melanjutkan bekerja.

.

.

Shift Baekhyun sudah selesai, ia segera bersiap untuk pulang.

"hai Baek, kau baru mau pulang ya?" kata Luhan, teman barista Baekhyun yang luar biasa cantik meskipun dia laki laki. Beberapa orang bahkan salah mengira bahwa Luhan itu perempuan.

"iya aku baru saja mau pergi. Kau mengambil extra shift?" pria bermata rusa itu mengangguk. Luhan bukan warga negara asli Korea, ia tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya disini, beberapa bulan lalu, Pamannya meninggal dunia, dan Luhan lah yang harus menafkahi bibinya, semenjak kedua orang tuanya menghilang, Paman dan Bibi nya lah yang merawat pria itu.

"arraso, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kata Baekhyun sambil memberikan senyum ramahnya.

"sampai jumpa Baek."

Ia pun keluar dari Coffee shop itu dan merapatkan mantelnya, saat itu sudah malam dan Seoul akan memasuki musim dingin. Pasti sangat menyenangkan pulang kerumah, mandi air hangat, minum susu dan berpelukan dengan Chanyeol diatas ranjang, menghangatkan satu sama lain.

Tapi, sepertinya ia belum bisa pulang sekarang.

"mau apa dia kemari" gumam Baekhyun sambil merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan uang tip yang diberi wanita tadi, Baekhyun mendengus saat melihat uang itu. uang kumal penuh coretan yang tak layak digunakan. Ia memandang lekat lekat. Sampai sebuah deretan kata menangkap perhatiannya. Baekhyun mengernyit, itu adalah Sebuah alamat.

Baekhyun menjejalkan uang itu ke dalam sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat:

 _To : Chanyeolie_

 _Chagi, maaf aku pulang terlambat, ada yang harus kuselesaikan. Aku tak akan lama. Sampai bertemu di rumah. Saranghae :*_

Ia menghapus pesan itu, mematikan ponselnya dan memasukannya kembali ke saku mantel., setelah memperhatikan sekeliling, ia langsung berjalan dengan sedikit terburu buru. Menuju ke sebuah alamat yang tertulis di uang itu.

"aku tak pernah menyukai nenek sihir itu." Gumamnya

 **ooo**

Ia sampai disebuah apartemen reyot di sudut kota, ia mengetuk pintu itu dan wanita yang datang ke coffee shop tadi membukakan pintunya.

"hai tuan barista" kata wanita tadi meledek. "diam kau." Semprot Baekhyun malas sambil masuk ke ruangan itu. ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah meja dengan beberapa gelas dan botol vodka. Matanya menangkap seorang pria yang sedang duduk. Seseorang yang ia kenal.

"teranyata benar kau menjadi barista? bukankah dengan uangmu sekarang kau bahkan sanggup membuka belasan Coffe shop" kata pria itu, Donghae, atau yang biasa Baekhyun panggil dengan sebutan Dylan.

"aku lebih memilih hidup biasa saja. agar tak mencolok." Sahut Baekhyun santai sambil mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat Donghae.

"tetap saja kau barista menggemaskan." Kata si wanita tadi sambil berjalan mendekat kemeja. "berhenti memanggilku menggemaskan atau kutarik keluar lidahmu!"

"ah, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Tunjukan rasa sopan santunmu pada yang lebih tua" kata Donghae sambil terkekeh. Wanita tadi adalah Victoria dengan kode nama Vic, salah satu pemimpin divisi di organisasi Baekhyun (dulu) berada.

"kau tau, aku tak pernah mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengan kalian dalam waktu dekat" kata Baekhyun sambil mengambil gelas dan menuangkan vodka ke gelas itu lalu meminumnya.

"kami pun begitu." Kata Victoria dengan tampang menyebalkan.

"langsung saja pada intinya, apa yang kau mau dariku?"

"ada sesuatu yang harus kau tau Brian" kata Donghae sambil meminum Vodkanya.

"apa itu? Dan, Jangan memanggilku Brian, aku sudah tak menggunakan nama itu."

"sepertinya kau akan menggunakan nama itu lagi" lanjut Donghae, bersamaan dengan Victoria yang mengeluarkan sebuah map coklat dari tasnya dan melemparkan map itu ke atas meja, tepat di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka map itu, matanya melebar. "Hadwin, dia tewas beberapa hari lalu." Kata Donghae menjelaskan sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk membaca. Berkas tentang kematian Kim Heechul atau Hadwin. Salah satu agen yang cukup dekat dengannya. Foto foto yang ada dalam berkas itu sangat jelas menggambarkan luka luka Heechul, kondisi tubuhnya menunjukan pria itu disiksa dulu sebelum dibunuh.

"bagaimana mungkin?" Baekhyun menatap Donghae tidak percaya, Heechul merupakan salah satu anggota tim utama di Divisi yang Baekhyun pimpin. Heechul bukan anggota kelas bawah yang bisa dienyahkan begitu saja.

"hanya ada satu jawabannya, dan kau sendiri tau itu kan?" kata Donghae serius sekali. Dia juga sebenarnya tak menyangka dengan insiden ini.

"Serena juga mendapatkan serangan, seseorang berniat membom kediamannya. beruntung wanita itu mengosongkan rumah beberapa menit sebelum ledakan itu terjadi." Timpal Victoria, wajahnya terlihat khawatir, Serena, atau Soyou adalah agen yang sudah tidak aktif lagi. Kenapa dia diserang?

"jadi kau pikir, kelompok Red Dragon yang melakukan ini, Dylan, bukan kah ini terlalu…. kentara? Maksudku, cara mereka tidak seperti biasanya. Red Dragon terkenal dengan-

"serangan diam diamnya, hening dan mematikan. Melenyapkan bukti dengan mudah. Ya ya ya, kita tau itu Brian" kata Victoria sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "lalu siapa lagi? Musuh bebuyutan Black Fox yang masih berdiri Cuma Red Dragon." Lanjutnya. "tapi itu tak bisa dijadikan satu satunya indikasi!"

"lihat foto ini." Kata Victoria kesal, sambil menunjukan sebuah foto, foto punggung Heechul dengan luka sayatan berbentuk lambang naga merah. ya, ciri khas Red Dragon.

"lalu apakah yang lain sudah tau?"tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya frustasi.

"belum. Kami masih mencoba menghubungi mereka, kami menemukanmu lebih dulu karena kau lah satu satunya anggota tim elit yang tinggal dikorea setelah aku dan Vic."

"lalu.. apa mau mu? Kau tau, aku sudah pensiun" Baekhyun sudah pensiun dari tugas ini, ia hanya ingin hidup normal, Terlebih ia memiliki Chanyeol sekarang.

"tidak ada kata pensiun dalam dunia ini Brian, entah kau suka atau tidak. Hal itu seperti permen karet yang menempel pada sepatu mu. Ia akan terus mengikutimu kemanapun" jelas Donghae.

"kami harus membentuk kembali kelompok Indigo, tak ada pilihan." Sahut Victoria, serius sekali. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Vic seserius ini.

"dan bagaimana jika aku tak mau?"

"kau harus mau jika dirimu ingin selamat. Akan tiba giliran dimana mereka menyerangmu. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri. Bukan untuk organisasi, tapi untuk nyawa kita ."

"sejujurnya aku tak mau memohon padamu, tapi posisimu sangat dibutuhkan disini." _Kalau begitu coba mohon padaku_ batin Baekhyun. Tapi melihat Victoria yang sedang serius seperti ini tampaknya ia tak bisa diajak bercanda, salah sedikit leher Baekhyun akan digorok olehnya.

"seyakin itu kah kau? Bahwa Red Dragon akan menyerang kita"

"ya. Karena mereka sedang memburu kita sekarang." Kata Donghae, Baekhyun bisa melihat sedikit kekhawatiran di sinar matanya

.

.

 _Sementara itu disebuah tempat yang lain_

Chanyeol tengah membaca pesan yang dikirimkan kekasihnya, ia menghapus pesan itu dan mematikan ponselnya.

Ia lalu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Terlihat 4 orang pria sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing. "semua berjalan lancar?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas mantelnya. Ia merogoh saku celana, mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya. Menghisap rokok itu dan menghembuskan asap yang perlahan menghilang di udara.

"yes Clark, anak buahku sudah menghabisinya. Mereka pasti sangat bersenang senang." Kata Jason terkekeh,sambil memutar mutar pistolnya di meja, seolah pistol itu adalah botol.

"dan apakah mereka sudah mendengar kabar itu?"

"ya, sudah jelas" kata Matthew yang sedang bermain billiard dengan Kenneth. "aku berani bertaruh mereka sedang mencoba menghubungi anggota timnya yang tersisa."

"itupun kalau memang masih ada sisa" sahut Jason, dan mereka pun tertawa.

"hm… apakah kalian tau siapa yang kalian buru?" tanya Steve yang sedang bersender di dinding dengan ekspresi dingin, pertanyannya membuat suara tawa berhenti., Kenneth menahan tawanya , tersenyum maklum, sementara Jason menoleh dengan senyuman remehnya.

"tentu saja kami tau siapa yang kami buru" kata Jason sambil melipat tangannya, melemparkan pandangan " _kau ini bodoh sekali atau apa"_

"tapi ada perubahan dalam misi ini." Sahut Chanyeol sambil duduk di sebuah sofa. Sekarang semua mata tertuju padanya.

"kalian pasti tau, team Phoenix hanya akan beroperasi untuk tugas penting, jarang sekali para pemimpin seperti kita dibentuk dalam sebuah tim dan turun langsung dalam pertempuran kan? Misi kita kali ini adalah Tim elit dari Black Fox"

"tim elit Black Fox? Maksudmu, yang disebut orang orang sebagai kelompok Indigo?" tanya Kenneth memastikan,

"ya. Merekalah sasaran kita sebenarnya. pria yang kalian bunuh sebelumnya hanya anggota utama di sebuah divisi. Umpan awal yang bagus untuk menarik mereka keluar."

"aku pernah mendengar soal mereka dari perbincangan singkat para agen di tempat karantina. Kelompok indigo… Mereka seperti bayangan, berada ditengah nyata dan tidak nyata. Seperti menangkap asap dengan tanganmu." Kata Steve menerawang.

"ya, kau tidak tau kemampuannya. Siapa mereka, bagaimana penampilannya. Mereka cukup hebat menutup diri sampai kami tidak bisa menembus informasi mereka saat itu."

"tapi berbeda dengan sekarang. Dan tuan Kris hanya memberikan satu misi." Chanyeol terdiam, memastikan anggotanya mendengar baik baik.

"bunuh mereka semua." Lanjut pria itu.

"kalian pemimpin di bidang masing masing, aku yakin kalian bisa menemukan strategi baru untuk memburu target kita yang satu ini" kata Clark, menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Jason tersenyum dingin, dia menyukai tugas ini, Kenneth mengangguk angguk sementara Matthew melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sudah lama ia tak berburu lagi. Keduanya lalu melanjutkan permainan mereka.

"Dan untuk mu Steve, jika kau cukup berani untuk menyerangku, kupikir kau sudah siap untuk terjun langsung dan memimpin tim di serangan berikutnya." Chanyeol menoleh ke Steve dengan tatapan tajam.

Lalu ia bangkit mengambil sekaleng bir di kulkas dan pergi keluar, menikmati udara malam dengan rokoknya.

"semoga berhasil dengan tugas pertama mu menjadi ketua Steve." Kata Kenneth tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bola.. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, Steve bukan lah seorang petinggi atau ketua. Dia hanya anggota biasa, kelas bawah. Sementara Chanyeol, Matthew, Jason dan Kenneth sudah mengabdi pada organisasi ini bertahun tahun, begitu juga dengan keluarga mereka. Tak heran mereka diangkat menjadi ketua karena loyalitas dan kemampuannya. Sementara steve, ia beruntung karna bakat membunuhnya yang luar biasa, tuan Kris meliriknya untuk dimasukan ke pelatihan khusus dan diangkat langsung menjadi anggota.

Mungkin bos besar mereka sedang sangat butuh orang karena kehilangan salah satu anggota pentingnya di insiden itu.

Jason bangkit, mengayun ngayunkan pistolnya, ia sedikit berharap pistol itu akan terlepas dan mengenai kepala si anak baru. Ia berhenti di depan Steve, memberikan smirk khasnya.

"diangkat langsung oleh Tuan Kris, ditugaskan memimpin tim meskipun kau hanya kelas bawah, kau pasti makin besar kepala" katanya sambil mendengus. Sementara Steve memandangi si muka kotak itu dengan datar. Ingin sekali ia menggorok leher pria ini.

"semoga berhasil." Kata Jason remeh sambil berjalan pergi. Baru saja 2 langkah pria itu berhenti, "oh iya" katanya sambil membalikan badan, menghadap Steve yang masih menatapnya tak minat

"tim yang akan kau pimpin dalam operasi selanjutnya adalah orang orangku. Jadi… aku harap kau tak membuat banyak dari mereka mati disana karena kebodohanmu." Kata Jason dengan nada sangat menyebalkan. Setelah selesai meremehkan si anak baru, Jason berjalan keluar, meninggalkan markas itu.

"aku tak percaya dengan keputusan Clark ini." Kata Matthew bermonolog lalu menyelesaikan permainan dengan kemenangan ditangannya. "dia menyuruh orang spesialisasi pertempuran jarak dekat memimpin tim pertempuran jarak jauh? Tidak pernah memimpin pula" lanjut Matthew terkekeh sambil geleng geleng kepala. Ia meninggalkan meja billiard dan berjalan melewati Steve. "ayo, kurasa kau butuh mencoba beberapa koleksi senjata" katanya sambil lewat.

"dan kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" tanya Steve sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Matthew berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya "kau bicara seolah punya pilihan saja." kata Pria itu sambil mendengus. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"asal kau tau, banyak orang rela membunuh untuk bisa menyentuh senjata koleksi Matthew, turuti saja!" kata Kenneth antusias, membalikan badanya sambil melipat tangannya. Steve menimbang nimbang, akhirnya ia pun setuju dan mengikuti Matthew keluar ruangan

"hm.." gumam kenneth saat melihat punggung Steve menjauh. Sesuatu tentang pria itu menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

Chanyeol yang sedang berada di halaman belakang markasnya sedang menikmati rokok dan memandang langit malam. Dia bukan tipikal pria yang mengagumi indahnya bulan. Chanyeol bukan orang speerti itu. dia pria bengis yang telah menghilangkan banyak nyawa ditangannya.

Tapi beberapa bulan ini ia bertemu seorang pria mungil yang mencuri hatinya. Meskipun baru bersama dalam hitungan bulan, Chanyeol sangat menyayangi pria itu. Dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta

Dan Baekhyun adalah orang pertama yang mencuri hati Chanyeol. Dengan wajah menggemaskan, senyumnya yang manis dan sikapnya yang ramah pria itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan kehidupan normal. Layaknya orang pada umumnya.

Chanyeol merupakan seorang fotografer freelance. Hal itu memudahkannya untuk pergi kemanapun jika tugas memanggil. Tentu uang bukan masalah baginya, tumpukan won dan dollar menggunung di rekeningnya, pekerjaan ini hanya sebagai kedok.

Biasanya setelah memotret sana sini Chanyeol akan pulang kerumah dan menjadi orang yang berbeda, menghabiskan hari harinya bersama Baekhyun.

Namun.. mengingat tugas mereka sekarang, Chanyeol ragu dapat memiliki kehidupan normal seperti yang dia inginkan.

 **ooo**

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di apartemen, ia segera mandi, tak mau Chanyeol mencium bau alcohol menguar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun bukan peminum, setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol tau.

Baekhyun terdiam dibawah pancuran shower. Pikirannya berputar putar. Sudah 2 tahun lebih kejayaan organisasi runtuh setelah pemimpin mereka, Siwon, gugur dalam penyerangan itu. Kepala tim menyuruh mereka untuk pergi, karena team Indigo harus tetap menjadi rahasia.

Para ketua divisi dan team indigo yang tersisa akhirnya berkumpul dan menentukan langkah selanjutnya. beberapa dari mereka tetap menjadi anggota aktif dibawah puing puing Black Fox, membuka bisnis hitam sendiri dan sisanya memutuskan untuk membubarkan diri, menjalani hidup normal yang mereka inginkan. Namun ternyata si psikopat gila pemimpin Red Dragon tak berhenti sampai situ

Mereka menargetkan Team Indigo dengan yang lainnya sekarang. Mengingat buruan Red Dragon adalah para pemimpin di organisasi , Baekhyun yakin sekali lawan naga merah itu akan mengumpulkan orang orang terbaiknya, orang orang yang Baekhyun tak tau seperti apa.

Dalam dunia bisnis gelap, identitas adalah hal yang harus kau jaga. Karena sekali saja terbocor latar belakangmu, lawan akan sangat mudah melumpuhkan dirimu. Red Dragon dan Black Fox merupakan organisasi terbaik dalam hal itu.

.

.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh naked, entah sejak kapan lelaki itu sampai dirumah. Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia sedkit terlonjak saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau mandi duluan?" kata Chanyeol berbisik sambil menciumi dan memainkan daun telinga serta menyesap leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu. "aku malu… aku kan bau" kata Baekhyun manja. Chanyeol memutar badan Baekhyun, membuat si pendek itu menghadapnya sekarang. Lalu dalam hitungan detik Chanyeol meraih bibir baekhyun, memagutnya dengan lembut, beberapa lumatan sampai pagutan itu terlepas.

"I want you." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya dan pandang tajam. "i'm yours." Jawab Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus, dan hal itu berlanjut sampai kegiatan panas mereka di kamar mandi.

Tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran pasangannya.

.

.

 _Apakah ada… masa depan untuk kita bersama?_

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

 **A/N**

 **Halo. Aku membawa ff rated m pertamaku. Mungkin cerita nya abal, mainstream, banyak typo dan semacamnya tapi ini murni dari imajinasi gembel ku. Huehehe. maaf kalo banyak istilah aneh dan ganyambung.. aku tak pintar~**

 **Untuk yang kecewa adegan ena ena nya seemprit doang, tenang aja, semakin berjalan cerita akan semakin bertebaran.**

 **Gimana nih menurut kalian dilanjutin atau ga?**

 **Untuk ff aku yang masih process tenang aja, tetep aku lanjutin kok.**

 **Mueheheh. Mohon review nya Chinguduel. Review mu penyemangatku :"3 (seriusan)**

 **Chanbaek is real!**

 **-Moza**


	2. Chapter 2

HUNT YOU DOWN

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Sehun, Dll

Pairing: Chanbaek/Hunhan/Chenmin/Taoris

Rated: M

Warnings: typo, cerita abal, istilah aneh.

Yaoi, boys love, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 2

 _Flashback_

" _kau akan kukabari lagi jika ada informasi lebih lanjut. Perhatikan terus uang tip mu Brian. Agen ku akan sering mengunjungi tempatmu bekerja." Kata Vic saat ketiga nya bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen reyot itu._

" _baiklah. Asal lain kali, gunakan lembar uang yang nominalnya lebih besar! Kau pelit sekali."_

 _Victoria mendengus "kupikir kau tak perduli soal uang?" katanya mengejek_

" _sudah lah. Aku pulang!" dan Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya besar besar dari tempat itu. sementara Donghae dan Victoria dibelakangnya hanya tertawa kecil._

" _ayo. Kau tau kita harus bertemu dengan seseorang lagi" kata Donghae mengingatkan saat tawa keduanya mereda. Victoria mengangguk._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam itu seorang wanita cantik sedang duduk di sofa apartemennya, sampai seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Wanita itu tersentak begitu melihat lubang pintu, mencari tau siapa yang mangganggunya._

" _selamat malam Soojung" kata Victoria dan Donghae, serius sekali. Soojung membuka pintunya, mempersilahkan kedua orang ini masuk setelah memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka._

" _silahkan duduk" kata Soojung sopan, lalu berjalan ke pantry, bersiap menyediakan minuman. "tidak usah Soojung. Kami tak lama" kata Victoria menghentikan gerakaan wanita yang lebih muda itu._

" _duduklah. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Soojung menghampiri mereka, mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia yakin sekali ada sesuatu yang tak beres sampai sampai petinggi organisasinya datang secara pribadi._

 _Dan Donghae pun menceritakan soal kasus Hadwin pada Soojung. Gadis itu kaget luar biasa._

" _benarkah? Lalu? Tapi aku bukan kelompok indigo." Katanya. Buat apa ia diberi tahu masalah ini. Victoria bilang mereka akan membentuk kelompok indigo lagi tapi kenapa ia dipanggil._

" _aku tau. Sebelum Kelompok Indigo dibentuk kembali, posisi kita sangat rawan. Jadi aku mohon. Berhati hatilah Krystal. Kau ada tugas beberapa hari lagi bukan?" kata Victoria sambil menyebut code name Soojung._

" _a-apakah kakaku sudah tau?" tanya Soojung. Victoria menggeleng. "dia masih melakukan tugas dijepang dan baru kembali beberapa hari lagi. namun aku sudah memanggilnya pulang, dia akan tiba di Korea besok" Soojung pun mengangguk mengerti. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ia tak bohong kalau dia juga merasakan takut. Apalagi Indigo, tim elit Black Fox belum terbentuk kembali. Tanpa Kelompok Indigo, tim elit sekaligus pelindung utama Black Fox, posisi setiap agen akan terancam bahaya._

 _._

 _._

 _Steve dan Matthew sedang berada di sebuah garasi yang menghadap ke halaman yang luas. Garasi itu disulap seperti ruangan modern dengan banyak peralatan Canggih. Sudah beberapa jam mereka lewati dengan menguji coba beberapa senjata. Menembakan atau melemparkannya ke halaman luas di depan_

" _coba yang ini. Kau harus merasakan berat senjata yang kau pegang." Kata Matthew sambil menyerahkan senapan panjang._

" _mungkin kalian pikir ini tak penting. Tapi jangan sampai kau membawa senjata yang bahkan merepotkanmu" Steve meraih senapan itu, menimbang nimbang beratnya kemudian mencoba kebolehan senjata yang ia pegang_

" _peledak. Kau juga harus tau sebesar apa efeknya. Efeknya pun berbeda beda. Saat meledakan sesuatu kau harus tau titik aman untuk bersembunyi. Dan berapa lama. Mampu meledakan apa saja." lanjut Matthew sambil bersedekap lalu menyender di sebuah dinding._

" _untuk petarung jarak dekat sepertimu, kau pasti lebih tertarik dengan pisau atau pistol jarak dekat. Tapi itu tak akan berguna dalam misi nanti."_

" _kau juga harus waspada. Saat kau menargetkan seseorang, jangan sampai snipper lain juga menargetkan dirimu"_

 _Steve menoleh "dan bagaimana aku bisa tau?"_

" _itulah tugasnya tim yang lain, mereka akan meng-cover dirimu Steve" Steve mengangguk kecil. "tapi tetap saja kau yang memimpin operasi ini. Segala keputusan ada ditanganmu"_

" _apakah semudah itu memimpin? Mengingat dilihat lihat kau masih cukup muda untuk me-ngepala-i sebuah divisi, aku juga yakin Kenneth masih seumuran denganku" sahut Steve sambil mencoba beberapa senjata lain. Matthew terdiam._

" _tidak. Tidak mudah." Katanya pelan, kemudian terdiam seolah sedang menerawang sesuatu._

" _hal tersulit menjadi seorang pemimpin adalah saat kau mengambil keputusan sulit"_

" _contohnya?" Steve menoleh, menunggu jawaban dari seniornya itu._

" _keputusan yang mengakibatkan anggota tim mu terbunuh." Kata Matthew serius sekali. Suasana tiba tiba hening._

" _jadi, apa ini semua koleksimu Matthew?" tanya Steve membuka topik kembali. Matthew berkpribadian hangat sebenarnya. Berbeda sekali dengan lelaki yang selalu menempelinya, Jason._

 _Matthew menggeleng. "dulu ini semua milik Sergio. Kita punya ketertarikan yang sama. Dia bisa dibilang sahabatku yang paling dekat. Hahaha, aku ingat Jason pernah cemburu karenanya "_

 _Steve diam, masih sibuk dengan senjata senjata di depannya. Lalu, Matthew yang masih menyender kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke Steve dengan pandangan menilai._

" _agak aneh, kau sedikit mengingatkanku padanya." Kata nya Pelan. Steve tersentak namun buru buru menguasai dirinya lagi. keadaan kembali hening._

" _baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu. Ada yang harus kuperiksa" kata Matthew sambil melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Steve dengan setumpuk senjata dan kenangan yang melesak masuk ke benaknya. Kenangan yang membuatnya benci. Dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah senapan dan menembaknya tak tentu arah dengan brutal._

 _Flashback end._

 **ooo**

 **Di belahan bumi yang lain.**

Suasana Brisbane saat itu sangat cerah, orang orang menjalankan aktifitas mereka yang sibuk. Tak ubahnya dengan sebuah restoran mewah di ibukota Quensland itu. dibalik para pelanggan yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang, suasana di dapur sedang panas.

"astaga! Bahan mengerikan apa yang kau masukan ke dagingku! Ulang lagi atau kubakar tanganmu dan kusajikan di piring sebagai gantinya!" sembur seorang kepala Chef dengan Bahasa inggris nya yang fasih. Pria itu, Do Kyungsoo, sedang 'mendidik' staff baru yang sedang magang di restoran miliknya. Sebuah restoran yang dimiliki orang Korea, agak aneh memang, namun rasa makanannya yang luar biasa membuat para pengunjung selalu kembali ke restoran yang masih terbilang baru itu

"Hey! Perhatikan apinya!"

"bagus. piring ini bisa keluar."

"Jamie! Berapa kali aku bilang perhatikan platting-mu! Piringmu lebih mirip tempat makan anjing!"

"pan seared salmon, berapa lama lagi?!"

Dan pria itu terus terusan saja hilir mudik dengan nada pedasnya, memastikan staff nya tidak membuat kesalahan dan mengancam restoran miliknya.

"maaf Tuan Do. Ada yang meminta bertemu dengan mu" kata Seorang pelayan menghampirinya dengan takut takut. Kyungsoo mendelik, memandang lelaki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"astaga, Danny. Bisakah kau lihat aku sedang sangat sibuk mengatur anak anak ini?"

"tapi Tuan Do, pelanggan ini bersih keras ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo mengernyit heran.

"entahlah, sepertinya dia tidak senang dengan makanannya". Pria bermata belo itu mendengus, lalu melemparkan death glare kepada staff magangnya yang sedang sibuk sambil berkata "mulailah berdoa. Saat aku kembali dan menemukan siapa yang mengacau, masa magangmu akan kuhentikan bahkan sebelum kau mengedipkan mata!"

Dan Pria itu melangkah dengan gusar keluar dapur sambil merapihkan pakaian kepala Chef nya. Peter, wakilnya hanya memandang pria pendek itu lalu kembali menatap anak anak magang dengan tatapan tajam.

Tak biasanya pelanggan akan meminta bertemu dengan kepala Chef apalagi owner tempat itu karena tak puas dengan makanannya. Paling paling hanya mengembalikan piring dan itu pun tak pernah terjadi. Semua yang memanggilnya biasanya kritikus yang ingin menyampaikan pujiannya secara langsung

Dan itu membuat pria itu semakin penasaran.

Kyungsoo menghampiri meja dimana pelanggan yang dimaksud berada. Orang itu sepertinya ia kenal. Dan benar saja, pria botak berbadan besar itu benar benar ia kenal. Hatinya sedikit berdegup lebih kencang. Namun Kyungsoo mencoba menguasai dirinya.

"selamat siang Tuan, ada yang bisa kubantu?" katanya sopan

"kau Mr. Do?" pria botak itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"ya, saya sendiri."

"makananku mengerikan. Pastikan anak buahmu membakarnya atau gelandangan yang memungut itu ditempat sampah akan mati keracunan" pria botak itu menggeser piringnya dengan kesal.

"maafkan atas kelalaian kami tuan, segera kami ganti dengan makanan baru. Gratis sebagai permohonan maaf kami."

Dan Kyungsoo berbalik, masuk kembali ke dapurnya sambil membawa piring tadi. Anak magang yang dari tadi berdoa memandangnya takut takut, namun pria itu diam saja sambil terus melangkah keruangannya dan membanting pintunya tertutup.

Hening sepersekian detik

"hey! Kembali bekerja!" kata Peter. Saat melihat anak magang yang lain membeku. Sementara chef senior yang lain hanya tertawa geli.

Kyungsoo mengobrak abrik makanan didepannya, mencari sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Dan benar saja, disebuah tumpukan salad, terdapat sebuah kertas kecil yang digulung. Kyungsoo mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

"brengsek!" gumamnya. Sebuah kalimat bertuliskan jam dan tanggal yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi. tapi bukan itu, melainkan sebuah alamat yang lokasi nya berada di Korea selatan. Ia tau pasti apa yang sedang menunggunya. Kyungsoo bersiap mengganti baju Chefnya. Ia membuka pintu ruangannya sambil membawa piring tadi.

"aku akan pergi lama. Kau yang menggantikanku sementara. Jangan biarkan mereka membakar restoranku. Atau kepalamu yang akan kupenggal" kata Kyungsoo galak sambil membuang makanan itu ke api pembakaran dan melempar piringnya asal ke bak cuci sampai sedikit retak. Peter yang diamanahi seperti itu hanya bisa mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya kaget. Belum sempat merespon, Kyungsoo sudah pergi dengan tergesa. Ia harus bergerak. Seseorang memanggilnya pulang.

.

.

Suho sedang duduk di ruangan khususnya di sebuah sekolah elit yang ia pimpin di Singapur. Sampai tiba tiba sebuah ketukan halus dipintu mengganggu kesibukannya.

"masuk". Kata Suho tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas berkas miliknya.

"permisi tuan Kim. Ada seorang wanita ingin bertemu" kata seorang staff laki laki sambil membungkuk hormat

"bertemu?" Suho memandang pria itu dengan kernyitan didahinya. Sepertinya ia tidak ada janji dengan siapa siapa hari ini.

"benar tuan, dia ingin melakukan kerja sama dengan sekolah anda" Suho melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Ia tidak memiliki masalah penglihatan sebenarnya. Hanya saja, kacamata membuatnya lebih nyaman dalam kehidupan baru sebagai kepala sekolah ini.

"baiklah, suruh ia masuk." Katanya kemudian. Tak lama, seorang wanita berpakaian rapih masuk.

"selamat pagi, tuan Kim" kata wanita itu dingin. Suho mendongak, memperhatikan wanita itu seksama. "silahkan duduk. Nona….?" Katanya dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Mencoba menutupi sebuah perasaan tak enak yang ia rasakan dari wanita ini.

"Cassie. Aku membawa sebuah brosur dan proposal penawaran untuk kau baca" sahutnya santai lalu duduk di depan Suho dan memberikan sebuah map. Kepala sekolah itu makin merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. diam diam Suho membuka lemari kecil di mejanya dan mencoba mengambil sesuatu.

"atau kah harus kupanggil dirimu, Mr Sam?" Mendengar nama itu, secepat kilat, Suho mengambil pistol di lemarinya dan mengarahkannya ke wanita itu. si wanita asing yang sebelumnya sudah membaca gerak gerik Suho tak kalah cepat mengambil pistol miliknya dibalek blazer yang ia kenakan.

Keduanya saling menodongkan pistol dlaam keheningan

"tenang dulu. Vic yang mengutusku." Mendengar nama orang yang ia kenal, Suho langsung menurunkan kembali pistolnya. Wanita itu memasukan kembali pistol miliknya ke dalam Blazer.

"Jangan sampai terlambat." Kata Cassie sambil memberikan pandangan ke sebuah map yang ia beri, lalu segera beranjak pergi.

Suho memperhatikan map yang diberikan wanita tadi, ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Begitu membuka map itu, sebuah brosur dengan tulisan warna warni terpampang di depannya. Sadar ada sesuatu hal yang tersembunyi, Suho merangkai huruf bercetak warna hitam. Dan ia baru sadar pesan dari brosur itu

Ia meraih brosur itu dengan gusar, lalu meremasnya sampai tak berbentuk dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sesuatu sedang terjadi di Korea Selatan. Dan ini pasti tidak baik baik saja.

.

.

Lay sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya di Jerman. Ia mengambil magister di salah satu universitas terbaik di Berlin. Sedang asik asiknya berjalan di koridor dengan earphone terpasang ditelinganya, seseorang yang sedang berlari dari arah berlawanan menabraknya sampai buku bukunya terjatuh.

"Hey!" teriaknya, namun orang itu masih saja berlari sampai menghilang dibelokan koridor. Lay geleng geleng kepala, jengkel. Lalu memutuskan memungut buku bukunya, sampai sebuah kertas kecil diantara tumpukan bukunya terjatuh. Sepertinya itu tadi milik lelaki yang menabraknya.

Ia memungut kertas itu. beberapa soal matematika rumit yang dengan mudah ia pecahkan. Ia mengernyit. Urutan angka dari jawabannya membentuk rentetan sebuah informasi. Ia membalik kertas itu, menemukan soal logika lain yang dengan mudah ia pecahkan. Lay mengernyit.

Dan semua jawabannya pun menjadi masuk akal saat melihat tulisan 'LOUIS' dan VIC' yang memudar, seperti ditulis dengan pensil dan dihapus oleh penghapus murahan. Lay mendesah. Ia tau apa informasi dibalik jawabannya. Pria itu melangkah terburu ke dormnya, bersiap siap. Meskipun hati nya berharap ia salah.

 **ooo**

 **KOREA**

Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka saat itu sambil bersenandung mengikuti alunan lagu Arctic Monkeys yang berjudul Snap out of it. Chanyeol sangat menyukai lagu itu. Chanyeol yang duduk di meja makan sambil ikutan menyanyi dengan suara bassnya, memperhatikan kekasih mungilnya yang menggemaskan. Pria itu berhenti bernyanyi kemudian beranjak dari kursinya,memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Chanyeol Menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menghirup aroma sabun yang menguar dari badannya.

"chagi.. kau membuatku geli" kata Baekhyun sambil mengelak malu. Leher merupakan titik sensitifnya. Namun Chanyeol tak perduli, ia malah semakin memeluk Baekhyun erat. "bagaimana… kalau sedikit sex sebelum berangkat kerja?"

"lagi?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget.

"ayolah." Belum sempat Baekhyun merespon, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Dengan segera, pria tinggi itu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil benda pipih itu, melangkah menjauhi Baekhyun yang memperhatikannya

"yeoboseyo. Ada apa Jongdae?"

"…"

"benarkah?."

"….."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kesana sekarang" dan panggilan itu dimatikan.

"itu salah satu temanku untuk project berikutnya" kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia selalu mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu Baekkie ku sayang. Kurasa acara kita harus ditunda dulu." Chanyeol pun mengecup bibir Baekhyun lamaaa sekali.

"siapkan dirimu nanti malam" kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman jahilnya lalu melangkah pergi ke luar apartemennya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum yang perlahan memudar.

 **ooo**

"kau sudah menghubunginya?" kata Kenneth yang baru saja masuk ke markas. Disitu baru ada Jason dan Matthew serta Steve yang duduk agak jauh dari keduanya, masih dengan tatapan datar.

"tentu saja. aku baru saja menghubunginya."

"kenapa tidak semalam saja? kenapa harus pagi ini" kata Kenneth lalu duduk di dekat Steve sambil menyapa rekan sebayanya itu sok akur. Steve tak merespon. Sialan juga anak baru itu. sudah berbulan bulan bersama apa dia tidak mau mengakrabkan diri?

"kau kira aku mau digantung olehnya? Kau tau sendiri dia paling anti jika diganggu malam malam." Semprot Jason kesal. Kenneth mengangguk angguk sambil terkekeh.

"jadi Bagaimana latihan mu dengan Matthew kemarin Steve?" tanya Kenneth membuka topik. Steve yang tak mengira akan diajak berbicara sedikit tersentak. Jason mengerutkan dahinya. "apa maksudmu?" Mulut Kenneth terbuka sedikit. menyadari ucapan yang baru saja dia lontarkan. Kemudian pria berkulit tan itu terkekeh. Astaga ia lupa Jason tak tau si anak baru sedang berduaan dengan kekasihnya diruang senjata.

"YAK! JAWAB AKU!" "aku hanya mengajari nya beberapa senjata Jason. Kau tau sendiri kan dia bukan spesialisasi jarak jauh" sahut Matthew santai. Jason mendengus tidak percaya sementara Kenneth makin tertawa. Astaga, Steve seperti anak mereka. Saat si anak nakal, maka sang ayah akan memarahinya dan kemudian si ibu membela. Kenneth benar benar menyukai tim nya ini.

Tak lama, Chanyeol masuk dengan angkuh. Perlahan tawa Kenneth mereda.

"Ada apa memanggilku buru buru kemari Jason. Apakah kau tau kau menganggu waktu bersenang senangku" kata Chanyeol dingin sambil duduk. Ya, Jongdae alias Jason sudah merusak waktu bercintanya dengan sang kekasih.

Jongdae terdiam, ia bingung. Malam malam tidak boleh, pagi juga tidak boleh. Sebenarnya ketua nya ini mau apa?. Jongdae berdehem.

"begini Clark. Matthew mengabarikku bahwa target kita mengganti tanggal keberangkatan mereka." Chanyeol tersentak kaget. "benarkah begitu?"

"betul Clark. Aku meminta Jason menghubungimu sementara aku menyusun ulang strategi kita" jelas Matthew santai.

"lalu?"

"berdasarkan informasi dari mata mataku, target kita akan mempercepat keberangkatannya."

"menjadi besok malam" lanjut Matthew saat memastikan semuanya sedang mendengarkan dirinya seksama. Chanyeol masih diam dengan raut wajah dingin. Kalau dipikir pikir, kebiasaannya hampir mirip dengan Steve. Namun si pria albino itu lebih irit ekspresi.

"kalau begitu. Semoga berhasil besok malam, Steve. Aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi mu dari sini" kata Chanyeol sambil menoleh ke Steve. Jason mendengus remeh. Ia tak sabar melihat Steve mengacaukan semuanya.

 **ooo**

Suyeon yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang sedang mondar mandir dengan ekspresi panik di depan adiknya, Soojung. Ia baru saja kembali ke markas dan mendapat berita dari Victoria. Dan disinilah dia, di apartemen adiknya yang sebentar lagi akan melaksanakan tugas.

"lalu, bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"aku akan mempercepat rencanaku eonnie. Aku akan berangkat besok malam. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya" Suyeon menghentikan langkah nya lalu menatap adiknya lekat lekat. "kau yakin?" Soojung mengangguk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya.

"jagalah dirimu Soojung-ah. Aku mohon kembalilah dengan selamat." Kata Suyeon sambil memeluk adiknya.

"tenang saja eonnie. Aku akan kembali." Sahutnya. Meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **HALLO! Aku tau ceritanya makin bikin pusing. Oke aku disini mau jelasin beberapa hal. Kenapa Suho ga ngenalin agen dari Vic sementara Kyungsoo tau. Ya anggep aja emang kayak gitu. Ga semua agen mereka hafal kan? (alasan macam apa ini)**

 **Dan kenapa Jessica ga dipanggil dengan cara misterius? (nanti di next chap dijelasin)**

 **Kenapa red dragon organisasi asal China ada orang koreanya? (entar dijelasin)**

 **Dan kenapa kadang mereka pake nama asli dan pake code name? kalo pake nama asli itu kalo misalnya mereka lagi diluar dan menjalani kehidupan normal. Kaya tadi Jongdae nelfon Chanyeol. Victoria yang manggil Soojung.**

 **Tapi ketika diruangan membicarakan misi atau sedang ada misi diluar, mereka pake Code name. kenapa diruangan sendiri harus pake kode nama? (yaaaa pengen aja) #alasan bodoh no 2**

 **Tapi pelan pelan code namenya bakal bekurang seiring berjalannya cerita saat satu satu anggota disebutin. Matthew, Kenneth dan Steve kalian udah tau kan pasti siapaaaa? Huehe.**

 **Untuk yang minta action action dan NC. Tenang! Besok sudah mulai. Jadi review terus ya kaka. Maaf kalo kurang sempurna.**

 **Gomawo:***


	3. BUKAN UPDATE

**BUKAN UPDATE**

 **.**

 **.**

HALLOOOOOOO ANYEOOOONGGGGGG

Wah malem malem PHP in nih, dikirain update taunya bukan.

Ekekekkekeke.

Maaf untuk Chingudeul yang nungguin (pede bgt sih Thor) aku lagi dinas dan susah untuk ngetik T^T

Tapi chap 3 udh ready stock (?) tinggal di edit.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta pendapat Chingudeul nih, (ini penting untuk chap selanjutnya)

Menurut kalian, kalo aku pake BGM dari lagu luar (bukan EXO) entah lagu barat atau boyband lain kalian gimana? Aku gamau nih ada fanwar di review :") soalnya aku belum nemuin beat lagu EXO yang cocok untuk beberapa adegan di next chap.

Terus kalian butuh ga penjelasan singkat soal organisasi RD dan BF. Maksudnya si Kyungsoo dulunya apa, Lay apa Junmyeon apa. Dan gimana cara mereka beroperasi. Singkat aja sih ga dibikin 1 chap. Ekekekke. Soalnya kalo dijelasin pas dicerita aku… susah nemu benang merahnya.

Dan yang terakhir mulai chap besok aku bakal ngurangin penggunaan Code name. Code name hanya digunakan saat misi. Jadi pas rapat engga. Ini biar memudahkan chingu baca aja sih.

.

.

Aku tunggu feedbacknya yaw. Jadi biar cepet ku edit dan ku update. Kalo Chingu asap feedbacknya besok chap 3 meluncur :3

Dan makasih udah mau review, follow atau fav cerita ini (yang follow dan fav review juga dong chingu aku jangan dikacangin fufufufu)

Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggu, kutunggu respondnya, gomawo:*


	4. Chapter 3

**Sehun (steve)**

Status: aktif/hidup, anggota kelas bawah, spesialisasi jarak dekat.

 **Chanyeol (Clark)**

Status: aktif/hidup Ketua The Phoenix ( tim elit Red Dragon) kemampuan: terbaik dari semuanya dan spesialisasi jarak dekat.

 **Jongdae (Jason)**

Status: aktif/hidup. pemimpin pertempuran jarak jauh

 **Minseok (Matthew)**

Status: aktif/hidup. Ahli strategi, kepala tim Observasi

 **Kai (Kenneth)**

Status: Aktif/hidup: spesialisasi jarak dekat, ketua tim pertahanan

 **Sergio (belum bisa dikasih tau sekarang)**

Status: tewas. Pemimpin persenjataan/ ahli senjata.

.

 **Donghae (Dylan)**

Status: aktif/hidup penanggung jawab pasokan barang dan menjadi pemimpin Black Fox yang baru.

 **Victoria (Vic):**

Status: aktif/hidup. Kepala Seluruh kelompok agen.

 **Baekhyun (Brian)**

Status: pensiun/hidup. Kepala strategi.

 **D.O (David)**

Status: pensiun/hidup. kepala pertempuran jarak jauh

 **Suho (Sam)**

Status: pensiun/hidup. kepala persenjataan.

 **Lay (Louis)**

Status: Pensiun/hidup: ketua observasi

 **Soojung (Krystal)**

Status: aktif/hidup. ketua tim 1

 **Suyeon (Jessica)**

Status: aktif/hidup. ketua tim 2

 **Soyu (Serena)**

Status: pensiun/hidup. Ketua tim 3

 **Heechul (Hadwin)**

Status: tewas. Salah satu anggota divisi Baekhyun

Alpha: penanggung jawab/ketua kelompok indigo

Kelompok Indigo memiliki peraturan khusus. Semua anggota haruslah dari Divisi khusus (jika dirasa kualitasnya memenuhi standar) tidak semua anggota divisi khusus bisa menjadi kelompok Indigo.

Indigo tidak dibawahi oleh Black Fox melainkan satu kesatuan sendiri yang saling berkaitan. Oleh sebab itu, saat seorang agen menjadi anggota Indigo, posisinya sebagai anggota atau pemimpin divisi khusus digantikan oleh orang lain. Dan orang itu tidak punya kuasa apapun lagi atas divisinya.

Indigo hanya menuruti atau mengikuti perintah dari sang ketua, Alpha. Posisi Alpha nyaris setara dengan pemimpin Black Fox. Dengan kata lain, Kelompok Indigo adalah pelindung utama organisasi yang memiliki kedudukan sendiri.

(*Divisi Khusus: Senjata, Strategi, Observasi, tim petarung jarak jauh, dan Pertahanan)

Sementara The Phoenix. Mereka bagian dari Red Dragon. Dan setiap anggota masih menjalani tugasnya sebagai pemimpin. Berbeda dengan Kelompok Indigo, The Phonix jarang sekali di tugaskan. Kelompok elit ini ditugaskan hanya untuk misi kelas 1.

Selebihnya akan dijelaskan seiring berkembangnya cerita.

.

.

HUNT YOU DOWN

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Sehun, Dll

Pairing: Chanbaek/Hunhan/Chenmin/Taoris

Rated: M

Warnings: typo, cerita abal, istilah aneh.

Yaoi, boys love, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 3

Baekhyun sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga sambil menyuap es krim Strowberry nya. Pria mungil itu mengenakan piyama lucu yang kebesaran. Baekhyun menoleh kearah jam dinding. Bibirnya melengkung keatas. "kenapa Chanyeol belum pulang?" gumamnya.

Ia mendesah. Apa Chanyeol lupa janji mereka berdua malam ini? Padahal Baekhyun sudah mandi dan memakai pakaian kesukaan Chanyeol. Pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk terus menunggu sambil kembali memakan es krimnya.

Bunyi kunci yang dimasukan ke lubang pintu pun menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ia menoleh menatap pintu masuk. Itu pasti Chanyeol sedang membuka kunci.

Benar saja, tak beberapa lama kemudian, Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol masuk dengan senyum khasnya.

"Chagi-ya~~ aku pulanggggg" . "kau pulang larut sekali." Kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "mianhe.. banyak yang harus aku urus. Sebagai permohonan maaf. Aku belikan kau kue strowberry!" kata Chanyeol sambil menghampiri kekasihnya yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari situ.

Baekhyun menaruh es krim nya lalu melipat tangannya di dada. "kau pikir aku bisa di sogok semudah itu?" sahutnya kesal. Chanyeol tertawa renyah begitu melihat kekasihnya merajuk. Si pria lebih tinggi menaruh kotak berisi kue diatas meja lalu duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"aigooo~ kekasihku sedang merajuk?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat hal itu, Chanyeol lalu memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"kau harum Baek" kata Chanyeol dengan suara berat. Seperti seorang pria yang sedang menahan nafsunya.

"ka-kau mandi dulu!" titah Baekhyun sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. "tidak mau." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"mandi!" dan pelukan itu terlepas dengan tatapan heran Chanyeol. "waeeeee? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kata Chanyeol tak terima sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Baekhyun melempar pandangan _"mandi atau tidak usah sekalian?!"_ ke pria tinggi itu.

"baiklaaah. Aku akan mandi." Kata Chanyeol mengalah. Lalu si pria tinggi itu pun bangkit.

"kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan smirk andalannya. Baekhyun gelagapan "aku sudah mandi!" sahutnya pura pura kesal. Dan Chanyeol pun pergi sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun tidak marah. Ia hanya suka bertingkah manja dan merajuk pada kekasihnya.

.

.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Baekhyun sedang memakan es krimnya sambil menunggu Chanyeol selesai. Tiba tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan kearahnya, masih mengenakan Bathrobe.

"ka-kau tidak pakai baju dulu?" Chanyeol lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun. Ia mengambil gelas es krim Baekhyun dari tangan pria mungil itu dan menaruhnya dimeja.

"untuk apa pakai baju kalau nantinya juga kulepas lagi." Kata Chanyeol, ia pun bergerak meraup bibir Baekhyun sebelum pria itu sempat berkata apa apa lagi. Awalnya Chanyeol memagut lembut bibir Baekhyun, namun lama kelamaan pagutan itu berubah menjadi sedikit menuntut.

Chanyeol menjilat bibir Baekhyun, lalu saat sang pemilik membuka mulutnya, si pria lebih tinggi melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun, mencoba mendominasi ciuman ini.

Lama sekali sampai akhirnya keduanya merasa paru paru mereka kosong. Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya. Chanyeol menatap bibir Baekhyun yang menebal dengan tatapan sayu. Pria ini selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tak pernah cukup.

Setelah nafas Baekhyun kembali teratur, Chanyeol meraih pria itu dan menggendongnya ala bridal style menuju kamar mereka. Dimana malam panjang akan mereka lewati.

.

.

Hitungan menit, tubuh Baekhyun sudah tak terbalut kain apapun. Bathrobe Chanyeol pun sudah tergeletak entah dimana. Si mungil terbaring di atas ranjang dan Chanyeol yang berlutut diatasnya. Pria itu masih menghujani Baekhyun dengan Ciuman lalu beralih ke leher putih Baekhyun. Menyesapnya dengan nafsu lalu menciumi nya sampai meninggalkan kissmark yang jelas sekali terlihat.

"eunghhh" Baekhyun menjambak Rambut Chanyeol. Mengalihkan rasa nikmat yang membuat Juniornya menegang.

"Yeol…" "hmmm?" "tolonglah." Dan Chanyeol pun turun kebawah, memasukan junior Baekhyun ke mulutnya lalu mengulum dengan kecepatan tertentu. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang penuh nikmat.

"eunghh. Arghh.. " Chanyeol semakin memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengulum junior Baekhyun yang semakin menegang di mulutnya. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya si pria yang lebih pendek menyemburkan spermanya kedalam mulut. "arghh~"

Chanyeol menelan cairan itu tanpa sisa. Baekhyun masih terengah dengan wajah memerah. Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun dengan menyenderkan badannya ke kepala ranjang, bersiap menunggu gilirannya, dan pria mungil itu bangkit dan bergerak kearah junior Chanyeol. Mengulum Junior Chanyeol yang memenuhi mulutnya.

"ahh.. terus Baek." Racau Chanyeol begitu ia merasakan juniornya masuk kedalam gua hangat Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengulum junior Chanyeol sambil menjilatinya dengan jilatan Sensual. Ia kesulitan bernafas sebenarnya, namun kenikmatan Chanyeol adalah nomor satu.

"argghhh" mendengar desahan Chanyeol, Baekhyun semakin bersemangat dengan hisapannya. Dan setelah beberapa kuluman, Chanyeol keluar dimulut Baekhyun, membuat si pria mungil tersedak.

"mian..Baek.." kata Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu. Baekhyun menelan sperma itu, mencoba meredakan batuknya. Chanyeol mengocok juniornya hingga menegang kembali,

"kajja." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, menuntun pria itu untuk duduk diatasnya. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya perlahan begitu ia merasa penis Chanyeol sudah menyentuh holenya.

Perlahan lahan sekali dan junior Chanyeol pun masuk dengan sempurna.

"argh.. bergerak lah Baek" Baekhyun bergerak naik turun. Sudah seringkali mereka bercinta namun ia masih saja merasa sakit saat Chanyeol menembus Hole nya.

"eunghhh Yeollie~~" desah si mungil begitu ia merasakan sakit nya berangsur angsur menjadi kenikmatan.

"emhhh…" "arghh.." "nghhh"

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakannya, sampai si mungil mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan cairan miliknya ke perut Chanyeol. "arghh~"

Gerakan Baekhyun melambat, tapi Chanyeol belum mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan sigap pria itu menggendong Baekhyun dan mengganti posisi mereka. Baekhyun menungging, sekarang Chanyeol lah yang bergerak, mencoba meraih kenikmatannya sendiri.

"Chanyeoliiee~~"

"tahan Baek" Chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan liar. Baekhyun merasa juniornya kembali meneggang. Chanyeol terus saja menghajar prostat Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan keringat sekarang.

"eunghhhh" _fap fap fap._ Suara kulit dengan kulit dan desahan mewarnai kegiatan mereka. Setelah beberapa kali hentakan, Chanyeol pun mencapai klimaksnya, memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dengan cairan miliknya. begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, ia Menyemburkan spermanya ke selimut mereka.

Chanyeol melepas tautan intim itu, kedua nya berbaring diatas ranjang, tak perduli dengan bekas sperma dimana mana.

Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol yang bidang, sementara si pria yang lebih tinggi mengusap kening Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Tiba tiba Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Baek?"

"hmmm"

"besok aku harus pergi beberapa hari." Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya, dahinya menyentuh dagu Chanyeol. "kemana?" Tanya nya bingung.

"aku ada urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak" bohong Chanyeol. Terbersit perasaan bersalah saat ia harus mengelabui kekasihnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengangguk samar. Ia sebenarnya khawatir. Tak biasanya Chanyeol akan pergi berhari hari. Namun akhirnya ia menyetujui juga.

"hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu. Kau harus menjaga dirimu disana" Baekhyun khawatir jika Red Dragon mengetahui tentang dirinya, dan Chanyeol akan menjadi sasaran mereka. Chanyeol tak tau apa apa, ia tak ingin orang yang ia kasihi terlibat dalam semua ini. Setidaknya itu yang Baekhyun kira. Hening diantara keduanya.

"kau juga Baek" kata Chanyeol pelan. Ia benar benar tak mau jika Baekhyun terluka. Baekhyun bagian dari hidupnya sekarang. Keselamatan pria itu adalah hal utama.

"kalau begitu.. beberapa ronde lagi bagaimana?" kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum malu malu. Dan sisa malam itu pun dilalui mereka dengan kegiatan panas yang terus berlanjut

 **ooo**

Esok malam, Tim Phoenix sedang berada di markas utama. Sehun yang sedang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam sedang bersiap untuk memimpin misi. Tak jauh darinya, Chanyeol sedang berdiri memunggungi sambil melipat tangannya. Ia menatap langit gelap dengan tatapan dingin. Sedingin udara malam itu.

"aku tak mentolerir satu kecerobohan sekalipun. Misi harus diselesaikan tepat waktu dan sesuai rencana." Kata Chanyeol tegas. Sehun mengangguk patuh, lalu beranjak pergi. Jongdae yang sedang duduk disamping Minseok, memandang kepergian Sehun dengan senyum mengejek. Tak lama, Minseok bangkit dari duduknya.

"Chanyeol. aku minta izin untuk ikut misi ini" kata Minseok santai. Jongdae menautkan alisnya bingung, sementara Kai hanya memandang hyungnya heran dengan sebungkus keripik di tangannya

"Minseok. Mau apa kau? Biarkan Si anak baru melakukan tugasnya!" tanya Jongdae kesal. Ia sebenarnya merasa risih, melihat Minseok semakin dekat dengan Sehun. "Jongdae benar, Hyung. Biarkan Sehun sendiri"

"kalian berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin memantau. Meskipun aku bergabung dengan misi ini, Semua keputusan nanti tetap ditangannya. Sehunlah yang tetap memimpin misi ini." Sahut Minseok santai.

Chanyeol membalikan badannya sedikit. "baiklah. Kau ku izinkan. " lalu sang ketua kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Minseok mengangguk patuh lalu segera beranjak. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang menekuk wajahnya. Jika Chanyeol sudah menyetujui, tak ada yang bisa membantah.

"kau harus menerima bahwa Sehun adalah bagian dari kita Jongdae." Kata Chanyeol menasehati. Jongdae tertunduk, ia jarang sekali ditegur sang ketua. Terlebih karena Sehun. Apa semua orang sekarang menjadi sebegitu dekat oleh si anak baru?

.

.

Sehun sudah bersiap di dalam mobil. Baru saja ia akan menancap gas dan segera pergi sampai tiba tiba seseorang masuk begitu saja ke kursi penumpang. Sehun menoleh, ia mengernyit heran begitu mendapati MInseok sedang duduk disampingnya lengkap dengan pakaian misi. "sedang apa kau disini?"

Yang paling tua menoleh kearah yang lebih muda,"begitukah cara kau berterima kasih padaku?" kata Minseok sambil terkekeh. Sehun diam. Masih heran kenapa anggota tertua the Phoenix ada disini.

"aku kemari untuk memastikan kau tak mengacau"

Sehun mendengus, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. "kau meremehkanku?"

"tidak." Sahut Minseok santai sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dalam misi ini. Aku adalah bawahanmu." Katanya tanpa melihat Sehun.

"terserah kau saja" lalu Sehun pun menginjak gas mobilnya, melaju menuju titik penyerangan dimana anak buahnya sudah bersiap disana.

.

.

"cepat. Kita tak bisa terlambat sedetikpun!" titah Soojung sambil menggedor badan truk yang berisi muatan barang barang selundupan. Ia harus mengirimkan ini keluar kota. Semenjak tahta Black Fox runtuh, si rubah hitam masih beroperasi, alih alih menjual senjata, narkotika dan prostitusi, Black fox memilih mencari keuntungan dari bisnis barang selundupan, dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran untuk politikus politikus licik dari segala manca negara.

Dan disinilah Soojung, melakukan tugasnya sebagai kepala divisi 1. Pemimpin operasi kali ini. Penyerangan Soyu dan kematian Heechul membuat dirinya khawatir. Wanita yang berbalut pakaian hitam hitam ini merapatkan jaket kulitnya. Menghangatkan tubuh dari udara dingin dan perasaan gugup yang melanda tiba tiba. Setelah anak buahnya sudah siap, Soojung dengan sigap menuju ke belakang Truk yang sudah disulap menjadi Truk pengangkut buku. Ia membuka pintunya dan segera masuk ke dalam. Bersembunyi di tumpukan buku buku bersama beberapa anak buahnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa perasaannya tak enak selama menjalani misi.

.

.

Didalam mobil, Sehun yang sedang menyetir tampak fokus dengan jalan di depannya. Sementara Minseok terlihat sangat santai, seolah mereka sedang pergi bertamasya, bukannya membunuh orang. Tim lain sudah berada di posisi masing masing lebih awal. Sehun memandangi jalan Seoul yang sepi malam itu, tatapannya datar.

"aku turun disini.". Sehun menoleh singkat, lalu memelankan sedikit laju mobilnya.

"Semoga beruntung, pimpinan". Kata Minseok santai dengan senyum khasnya. Ia pun segera memakai penutup wajahnya, membuka pintu dan berguling keluar dari mobil yang masih melaju. Setelah berguling beberapa kali, dengan sigap, Minseok buru buru bangkit lalu bersiap ke posisinya.

Dan Sehun kembali melaju Sampai akhirnya ia tiba di belokan yang sepi. Sehun memarkirkan mobil lalu masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung tak terurus di dekat situ.

Cahaya bulan adalah satu satunya pencahayaan di bangunan berdebu itu. Sang pimpinan misi memakai penutup wajahnya sambil menatap tajam kedepan dari balik jendela yang pecah. Menunggu mangsanya datang.

Sunyi beberapa menit, namun Sehun tidak mengalihkan pandanganya sedetikpun.

.

.

" _Steve, mereka mendekat"_ suara Minseok terdengar di earphone Sehun.

"mulai" sahut Sehun datar.

Dan penyerangan pun dimulai...

.

.

Begitu mendengar izin dari Sehun, Minseok meraih senapannya, menargetkan sasaran yang sedang bergerak. Sebuah truk pengangkut besar dengan beberapa mobil di depan dan belakang Truk itu.

Minseok menyipitkan matanya, berkonsentrasi pada titik yang akan dia tembak. Ia memang bukan Snipper utama di organisasi. Tidak seperti Jongdae dan Sergio. Namun, kemampuan Minseok juga tidak usah diragukan lagi.

Dan peluru itupun ditembakan ke arah mobil yang berada dibelakang truk. Membuat bagian belakang mobil meledak dan terbakar. Mobil itu bahkan terangkat beberapa meter dari tanah lalu menghantam mobil di depannya.

" _BRAKKK" "BRAKK!" "DARRR!"_

Tidak sempat menghindar, mobil di depan mobil yang terbakar tadi pun terhantam dan membuatnya menabrak mobil di depannya. Menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun antar 3 mobil tepat di belakang truk.

.

Soojung duduk di dalam Truknya. Si wanita cantik itu terlihat sedang termenung. Memikirkan sesuatu. _"apakah aku akan diserang? Tapi untuk apa…. Aku bukan anggota penting"_ batinnya.

Sampai tiba tiba bunyi berisik memekakan telinga terdengar tak jauh dibelakang truk. Soojung tersentak. Beberapa anak buah lain yang sedang bersamanya menoleh.

"apa itu?!" matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Sepertinya kita diserang!" kata salah satu anak buahnya sambil bangkit.

.

"tembak" titah Sehun. Dan grup penembak tak jauh dari tempat Sehun bersembunyi menembak mobil yang ada di depan truk, membuatnya meledak dengan nasib yang sama sperti mobil sebelumnya. Truk Soojung yang berada di tengah tengah, segera menginjak Rem sebelum ia menggilas mobil didepan dan beberapa agen mereka yang masih terjebak di dalam.

Namun, kecepatan tinggi dan muatan membuat truk itu tidak bisa berhenti dengan mudah. Anggota tim yang mengendarai truk harus berhati hati agar tidak membuat mereka berguling. Dan akhirnya truk itu pun menabrak mobil mobil di depan, mendorong mereka beberapa meter jauhnya. Gilbert, anggota tim yang sedang mengemudi mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menghentikan laju truk.

.

"a-" belum sempat berkata apa apa, Truk yang ditumpangi Soojung tiba tiba seperti menabrak sesuatu. Soojung yang tak siap pun oleng dan terhempas ke tumpukan buku di dekatnya. Truk yang ia tumpangi mencoba untuk berhenti, membuat bunyi decitan yang memilukan. Soojung dan anak buahnya segera bangkit dan mempersiapkan diri. Goncangan di dalam Truk masih bisa ia rasakan.

.

"serang" Sehun dan tim yang terdekat pun langsung menembaki truk malang itu dengan brutal. Menghujani si benda besar dengan tembakan peluru bertubi tubi.

.

Setelah Truk mulai berhenti perlahan, tembakan peluru menghujani Truk, seolah ingin melubangi lapisannya. Soojung dan anak buahnya yang lain menunduk.

"sial!" desis wanita itu. Mereka jelas mengincar Truk ini. "menunggu perintah darimu, Krystal!" teriak salah satu anggota timnya, Frank. Mencoba mengalahkan bunyi berisik dari tembakan gila itu. Soojung membelalakan matanya. Ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Sementara Frank dan kedua anggota nya yang lain, Marco dan Ben menunggu sang ketua tim memberi perintah.

.

"cukup. Misi kita bukan untuk membunuhnya" titah Sehun singkat. Dan seketika serangan tembakan itu pun berhenti.

.

Peluru gila yang menyerang mereka berhenti. Mengakibatkan suasana hening mencekam. Soojung buru buru bangkit, diikuti Frank, Marco dan Ben. "kita hadapi mereka" kata Soojung sambil membongkar tumpukan buku tertentu lalu membuka sebuah kotak besi, mengambil sesuatu yang tersimpan aman di dalamnya. Sebuah senapan.

Soojung melemparkan Senapan itu pada Ben. Marco dan Frank dengan sigap mengambil beberapa senjata Lain yang tersisa. Sementara Soojung bersiap dengan pistol yang ia simpan di sakunya.

Soojung menendang pintu itu sampai terbuka. Marco, Frank dan Ben turun pertama lalu diikuti Soojung. Gilbert dan Max turun dari bangku kemudi Truk. Penampilan mereka berantakan.

"dimana yang lain?" Tanya Soojung begitu Gilbert dan Max berlari menghampiri mereka dengan sikap waspada. "tidak berhasil. Mobil di depan dan belakang di ledakan" sahut Gilbert sambil terengah. Ia masih shock, ditambah kejadian ia mencoba menghentikan truk barusan. Si pengemudi itu mau tak mau harus melihat rekan nya terlindas.

.

Sehun memandangi orang orang yang sedang berkumpul tak jauh di depannya. Mereka siaga dengan senjata dan pandangan mengedar ke segala arah. Sehun mengarahkan tembakannya ke si pria disamping wanita itu.

" _DAR!"_ tembakan itu tepat mengenai ulu hati si pemuda botak. Membuatnya merasakan kematian perlahan.

.

"Krystal, siapa yang menyerang kita?!" tanya Max masih dengan sikap waspada dengan senjata ditangannya. Belum sempat Soojung menjawab sebuah tembakan mengenai Ben.

"BEN!" Soojung terpekik. Diikuti anggota lain yang semakin bersiap waspada. Namun si pria malang itu tak mau mati tanpa perlawanan, ia menembakan peluru terakhirnya ke arah datangnya tembakan tadi.

 _DAR!_ Diikuti bunyi kaca yang pecah. Tak lama, Ben pun tewas. Soojung mengikuti arah tembakan Ben dan menembak kearah sana.

Lalu sebuah tembakan dari arah lain kembali menyerang mereka. Soojung, Max, Gilbert, Frank dan Marco pun berpencar lalu berlindung sambil terus menembak.

Diam diam Soojung merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel lalu menembak ponsel itu hingga hancur. Jika ponsel ini sampai jatuh ke tangan lawan dan anggota tim nya menelfon. Habis lah sudah.

.

Sehun yang saat itu masih bersembunyi, mengawasi targetnya yang baru saja ia tembak. Sampai Tiba tiba kaca jendela tak jauh darinya pecah. Sehun menundukan badannya dan pergi dengan cepat. Posisi Sehun adalah yang terdekat dari semua anak buah yang lain. Ia belum mampu untuk menembak dari jarak sejauh mereka. Dan itulah yang membuat dirinya semakin mudah diincar.

"lindungi aku."

" _dimengerti"_

Sehun segera melangkah keluar dari gedung, merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ini yang membuatnya lebih suka pertarungan jarak dekat. Tak harus direpotkan oleh bersembunyi, bersembunyi dan bersembunyi. "aku benci ini" desahnya singkat lalu mencoba menembak sasarannya,.

.

.

Soojung masih menembakan pelurunya.

"bergerak!" titah Soojung. Sudah pasti mereka akan mati jika terus diam ditempat dan menjadi sasaran tembak dari lawan yang terlalu tangguh untuk mereka. Soojung memang pernah diserang dan berhadapan langsung dengan musuhnya tim nya dapat mengatasi itu dengan mudah, namun, lawan mereka sekarang tidak sepadan. Kemampuan mereka jauh diatas tim Soojung. Bagaikan kucing melawan singa.

Tim Soojung bergerak, baru saja beberapa langkah seseorang mengenai bahu kiri nya. Soojung tersentak. Bahu wanita itu basah dengan darah.

"KRYSTAL!" raung Frank, ia teralihkan beberapa detik. Yang akhirnya membuat pria itu juga terkena tembakan. Namun masih bisa bertahan.

Soojung menoleh kearah tembakan itu, ia bisa melihat sepintas seorang pemuda dengan masker merah sebagai penutup wajahnya. Merah. Symbol dari Red Dragon.

Soojung menembakan peluru nya ke arah si pria, beberapa kali. Namun tak ada satupun yang mengenai pria itu. Soojung dan anggota tim yang tersisa terus bergerak, mencari tempat yang lebih baik untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

Tetapi, kondisi Frank yang semakin kekurangan darah dan lawan yang tak sebanding membuat anggota Soojung mudah diserang meskipun mereka sudah berpindah mencari tempat persembunyian yang jauh lebih baik.

Dan saat itulah, saat dimana mereka mencoba bergerak lagi, satu persatu anggota nya tewas tertembak. Soojung berlari, menghindar dari hujan peluru ini.

.

"Jalang itu milikku" Kata Sehun.

" _apapun untuk pimpinan"_ kata Minseok santai.

Sehun melempar asal senapannya dan berlari mengikuti Soojung. Pria itu mengejar, memutar rutenya, mencoba memotong jalan si target. Soojung berlari secepat mungkin sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Ia harus pergi.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, namun efek darah yang terus mengucur, kelelahan dan pikiran yang tak jernih membuat langkahnya semakin lambat. Soojung terengah engah. Langkahnya terhenti, ia menyentuh lututnya, kelelahan. Wanita itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal. Dan saat Soojung kembali menegapkan bandannya, saat itu juga, ia melihat seorang pria dengan penutup wajah berwarna merah sedang berdiri beberapa ratus meter di depan. Persis menghadapnya.

Sehun membuka maskernya. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan datar.

"sudah puas dengan acara kejar kejarannya?" Tanya Sehun dingin. Soojung masih terpaku. Pria berkulit putih di depannya itu berjalan mendekat. Reflek, Soojung menembak lawannya namun Sehun bisa menghindar dengan mudah.

Sehun membalas serangan Soojung dengan menembak bahu kanan wanita itu dengan pistol yang ia ambil dari sakunya. Soojung mengaduh. Pistolnya terlepas begitu saja. Ia menelan ludahnya. Tak mungkin ia berhasil.

"memalukan bagiku untuk berkelahi dengan wanita menggunakan senjata. Terlebih kondisimu sangat menyedihkan" sekarang Sehun sudah berdiri tepat di depan Soojung. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang tersisa, Soojung mencoba melayangkan tinju kepada Sehun namun dengan mudah ditahan oleh pria itu.

Soojung tak mau kalah, ia terus saja mencoba menghajar Sehun namun sia sia. Pria itu bahkan tampak santai melawannya. Dan dengan sekali pukulan di leher Soojung, gadis itu pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri _. "maaf eonnie. Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjimu untuk pulang"_ Batin Soojung dan pandangannya pun berubah menjadi gelap.

"aku mendapatkannya" kata Sehun santai sambil memandang wanita yang tergeletak di depannya.

" _kami menuju titik mu Steve."_ Sahut Minseok

 **ooo**

 **Esok hari**

Suyeon melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu buru, beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dan berpapasan dengannya, membungkuk hormat, namun ia acuhkan. Sebuah map kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang terlihat lusuh begitu sang wanita mengeratkan cengkramannya.

Rasa marah sedih, takut, tak berdaya, panik dan lainya berkecamuk di benak wanita cantik itu. Ia harus bertemu dengan seseorang.

"kau! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu!" teriak Suyeon sambil mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangannya. Seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang laki laki menoleh kearah sumber suara dengan tatapan kaget.

Si wanita itu, Victoria, mengedikan kepalanya, memberik kode agar si pria keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pria itu membungkuk hormat lalu pergi.

"Suyeon. Tenang lah. Ada apa?" kata Victoria begitu pintu tertutup. Suyeon menghampirinya dengan langkah besar besar. Ia melemparkan begitu saja map yang ia bawa sedari tadi, ke meja Victoria. Tak perduli dengan kenyataan bahwa Victoria adalah bosnya. Tidak seharusnya Suyeon bersikap seperti itu.

"Soojung diserang. Dia tak bisa dihubungi" Victoria membuka map itu dan menemukan foto foto mobil yang terbakar dengan truk yang ia kenal dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

"darimana kau mendapatkan ini?"

"itu tidak penting" tandasnya.

"aku sudah menghubungi client nya. Namun tak ada pengiriman untuk semalam. Ia bahkan tidak melakukan janji untuk pengiriman Vic! Dia dijebak!" Suyeon semakin tak terkendali. Mata Victoria terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Soojung diserang semudah itu? Bukankah ia sudah diingatkan?

"apa dia tidak meminta perlindungan selama pengiriman?" Tanya Victoria kemudian.

"kurasa tidak. Aku sudah cek semua tim dan hanya tim Soojung yang berangkat malam itu!"

"mengapa dia sebodoh itu!" Victoria mendesis. Ia tak menyangka penyerangan dari Red Dragon akan secepat ini. Wanita itu terdiam, otaknya penuh dengan segala pikiran.

"Victoria… kau harus menyelamatkan adikku!" pinta Suyeon. Matanya berkaca kaca. Victoria memandang agennya dengan tatapan iba. Suyeon adalah agen yang tangguh. Ia jarang sekali melihat wanita itu sedih seperti ini. Victoria menghela nafasnya

"perintahkan tim untuk menyelidiki kasus itu." Titahnya kemudian. Suyeon menghapus air matanya. Mencoba menguasai dirinya lagi. Wanita itu pun membungkuk dan beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa langkah, suara Victoria kembali terdengar.

"Soyeon. Tenang lah. Kita pasti akan menemukannya" katanya bersungguh sungguh. Suyeon hanya mengangguk samar lalu kembali melangkah. Meninggalkan Victoria yang sedang berfikir keras

 **ooo**

"bagaimana?" Tanya Minsoek pada Jongdae yang baru saja memasuki markas. Wajahnya terlihat memerah menahan emosi. Kai memandangi hyungnya, Steve menenggak minumnya tidak perduli. Sementara Chanyeol sedang bermain billiard sendiri.

"masih bungkam. aku hampir kehilangan kesabaran dan meledakan kepalanya." Kata Jongdae gusar sambil duduk disamping Minseok.

"baiklah, sekarang giliranku mencoba." Sahut Kai lalu menaruh snack yang dari tadi ia makan. Si pemuda berkuli tan itu pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar markas.

"Hey Jongdae, jika Kai berhasil. Kemampuanmu lebih payah dari dongsaengmu sendiri" Kata Steve mengejek. Minseok terkekeh, Chanyeol yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil. Sementara Jongdae mendengus kesal.

"apa apaan kau! Hanya karena berhasil dalam misi kemarin, kau sudah berani menghina ku!" sembur Jongdae. "Sehun benar Jongdae. Kalau Kai berhasil sedangkan kau tidak. Secara teknis kau baru saja kalah dari dongsaengmu" kata Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola. Jongdae semakin kesal. Sementara Minseok semakin tertawa.

" _awas saja dia!"_ batin Jongdae tak terima.

.

.

Kai berjalan keluar dari markas, ia menuju sebuah ruangan yang cukup jauh dari markas utama. Begitu sang penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan melihat Kai, mereka pun membungkuk hormat.

"aku ada perlu" Sahut Kai santai. Dan sang penjaga membiarkan pemimpin mereka masuk kedalam.

Ruangan itu gelap, hanya sebuah lampu remang yang menerangi. Tak jauh dari situ, terlihat seorang wanita yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Wanita itu, Soojung terlihat sangat lemah dengan Tangan dan kakinya yang diikat, membuat dirinya susah untuk bergerak. Rambutnya berantakan dan tampak beberapa luka memar disana sini.

"hallo nona Cantik." Sahut Kai santai lalu duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari situ. "bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kai sambil melihat Bahu Soojung yang sudah di perban. Mereka tak bisa membiarkan wanita ini mati kehabisan darah.

"lebih buruk dari mati" jawab Soojung dengan nada berani. Kai terkekeh.

"kau seharusnya beruntung masih dibiarkan dalam keadaan hidup. Kami bisa saja membunuh mu dengan mudah, kau tau."

"kalau begitu bunuh saja aku!" Kai bangkit. Lalu pria itu menghampiri Soojung sambil menyeret kursinya.

"sayang sekali, aku belum bisa membunuhmu." Desis Kai, lalu melempar kursi kayu itu hingga hancur ke dinding, nyaris mengenai Soojung. Kai berjongkok di depan wanita itu.

"baiklah. Kita mulai dari awal. Siapa Kelompok Indigo yang kau kenal?" Soojung masih diam. Kai menghela nafasnya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

"kau yakin tak mau mengatakan padaku, nona Soojung?" lanjut pria itu kemudian. Mata Soojung terbelalak saat si pria mengetahui nama aslinya. Melihat respon itu, Kai tersenyum licik.

Dan sesi introgasi panjang yang menyeramkan itu pun dimulai.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Waaaa apaan ini abal bangetttt. Wkwkwk**

 **Maaf kalo actionnya kurang dapet dan NC nya sebentar. Tapi next chap makin makin kok (?)**

 **Disini aku mau jelasin, kenapa Kai manggil Hyung ke minseok doang? Iya dia Cuma manggil Hyung ke anggota tertua doang wkwkkw. Sementara Sehun mah emang ga ada sopan sopannya.**

 **Kenapa Krystal ngeledakin ponselnya. Ia sebenernya udah sedikit ngerasa kalo dia bakal kalah. Takut ponsel itu diambil sama lawan dan kakanya nanti nelfon, jadi dia ancurin. Daripada entar urusannya rembet kemana mana. Yaaa. Gitulah intinya wkwkw.**

 **Makasih untuk yang review dan support. Aku bener bener butuh karena untuk nulis genre kaya gini susahnya ampun ampunan. Harus muter otak. T^T**

 **Yasudah kalau begitu. Sekali lagi maaf kalau ga memuaskan. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya.**

 **Gomawo!**

 **-Moza :***


	5. Chapter 4

HUNT YOU DOWN

MainCast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun,Sehun, Dll

Pairing: Chanbaek/Hunhan/Chenmin/Taoris

Rated: M

Warnings: typo, cerita abal, istilah aneh.

Yaoi, boys love, DLDR

enjoy

.

.

Chapter 4

Suasana di cofee shop itu sangat ramai. Entah karena hari weekend atau memang karena musim dingin yang membuat para pengunjung membutuhkan kopi hangat racikan coffee shop terkenal tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Dua barista paling populer di tempat itu, Luhan dan Baekhyun, sampai harus kewalahan karena pesanan yang terus berdatangan.

Semuanya baik baik saja sampai seorang wanita bermantel bulu mencolok, menarik perhatian Baekhyun. " _Victoria? Dia kemari lagi_ " batin Baekhyun, sambil sibuk meracik kopi pesanan. Mata Victoria langsung menatap Baekhyun penuh arti dari saat wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk.

"pagi, selamat datang, pesan apa nona?" kata Luhan ramah sambil menyapa Victoria yang mendekat, ingin memesan.

"Lu, biar aku saja" serobot Baekhyun buru buru. Dia yakin sekali bukan kopi yang Victoria cari. Luhan yang sempat kaget hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ke belakang, menyiapkan pesanan.

"hallo, aku Baekhyun, bisa kubantu?" kata Baekhyun dengan senyum nya yang lebar, mencoba senormal mungkin meskipun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa detak jantungnya berdegup cepat. Victoria yang disaat kedatangannya ke Coffe shop pertama kali tampak bahagia, menyebalkan dan semacamnya, sangat berbeda dengan Victoria yang Baekhyun lihat sekarang. Wanita itu tampak terlihat banyak pikiran dengan raut serius.

"ya, aku ingin kopi hitam hangat tanpa gula. Tolong cepat ya." Kata Victoria dengan nada perintah yang sangat kentara. Intonasi yang hanya ia gunakan jika sedang rapat penting dengan para agen agen bawahannya. Oh tentu Baekhyun tahu itu, sesekali divisnya memang sering rapat dengan agen agen bawahan Victoria

"baik. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Sahut Baekhyun lalu segera menyiapkan kopi pesanan Victoria. Dahi pria itu berkerut. Ada yang aneh dengan pesanan Vic.

" _kopi hitam? Tanpa gula pula. Victoria kan benci kopi pahit."_ Batinnya.

"… _tolong cepat ya."_ suara Victoria barusan kembali berdengung di benaknya. Hitam. _Black._

Diam diam aku melihat mantel bulu nyentrik yang Victoria kenakan. Ah.. sepintas mirip seperti bulu rubah. _Black fox_. Baekhyun tau kenapa alasan si nenek sihir itu menekuk wajahnya.

"ini Nona, kopi hitam tanpa gula." Kata Baekhyun sambil memberi kopi pesanan Victoria pada wanita yang sedang mengetuk ngetukan kakinya itu, tampak sedang buru buru. Vic meraih kopi itu lalu memberikan uang tip seperti biasa pada Baekhyun.

"terima kasih Nona." Dan Vic langsung membalikan badannya tanpa sepatah kata apapun lalu pergi dengan langkah terburu.

Ada yang tidak beres.

Baekhyun membuka uang tip-uang kumal sperti biasa-yang diberikan Victoria. Isinya hanya coretan tak karuan sampai akhirnya mata Baekhyun menangkap deretan nomor plat mobil yang tersembunyi,

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Baekhyun langsung berbalik ke ruang staff, mengemas barang barang, berganti baju secepat kilat lalu menyambar mantel hitam miliknya dan segera pergi keluar

"Lu, gantikan aku dulu. Aku ada urusan mendadak." Kata Baekhyun sambil lewat, tak perduli dengan tatapan bingung barista lain, dan captain-nya.

"eh tunggu, kau mau ke-" belum selesai luhan bicara, Baekhyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"tak biasanya dia begitu." Monolog Luhan dengan tatapan bingungnya.

.

.

Baekhyun keluar coffee shop dan mengedarkan pandangannya di siang hari itu. Banyak mobil yang terparkir tapi tak ada satupun yang memiliki plat nomor yang sama dengan nomor di uangnya.

Ia berjalan beberap ameter sampai akhirnya menemukan mobil sedan hitam diparkir agak tersembunyi. Setelah memastikan nomor plat nya sama dengan nomor di uang tip tadi, Baekhyun mengetuk kaca jendelenya. Begitu ia mendengar bunyi 'klik' tanda pintu tak dikunci, ia langsung masuk ke kursi belakang.

"ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung pada Victoria yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Mobil pun langsung berjalan, dikendarai oleh 2 agen. 1 sebagai supir, satu sebagai navigasi. Bersiap jika anak buah yang mereka sebar di titik penjemputan Baekhyun menemukan ada gerak gerik mencurigakan.

"Soojung diserang." Sahut Victoria singkat dengan wajah tegangnya.

Baekhyun tersentak. Memangsih, ia tak begitu kenal dengan kelompok agen karena kelasnya berbeda dengan para divisi khusus. Tapi Soojung adalah salah satu ketua tim agen kelas A*. bukankah jika mendapatkan penyerangan itu hal biasa dalam bertugas. "lalu?"

"dia diserang oleh Red Dragon dan belum ditemukan sekarang. Dari kemarin Suyeon menggila. Ia terus mendesakku untuk mencari adiknya. Ia lupa aku bosnya?! Tanpa disuruh aku pasti sudah mencarinya!" kata Victoria ketus, ia lalu menyeruput kopinya lalu di detik berikutnya wanita itu berjengit. ' _yuck_ ' gumamnya. Baekhyun merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi gula cair. Victoria yang melihat itu lalu membuka tutup _cup_ kopinya,

"kau sudah menyuruh tim untuk mencarinya?" kata Baekhyun sambil menuang gula tersebut ke kopi Victoria. Baek yakin sekali kopi tadi tidak akan tersentuh. Victoria benci pahit. Dan ia tidak mau kopi yang ia susah susah buat berakhir di tempat sampah.

Victoria menggumam ' _thanks_ ' begitu Baekhyun selesai menuangkan gula. "sudah. Semua tewas, tapi kita tak menemukan tubuh Soojung dimanapun." Katanya sambil menyeruput kopi yang sudah manis.

"entah dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Jika ia masih hidup, ku harap baik baik saja." Lanjut Victoria. Baekhyun terdiam. Jadi Red Dragon benar benar sedang menyerang mereka secara perlahan sekarang. Keduanya diam dengan asumsi asumsi yang memenuhi di kepala mereka.

Tiba tiba suara ponsel berdering mencuri perhatian keduanya, itu ponsel Baekhyun. Buru buru pria itu merogoh sakunya dan mendapati nama Chanyeol dilayar ponsel. Ia melihat Victoria dengan tatapan canggung. Sementara si wanita itu hanya tersenyum jahil dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"lebih baik kumatikan saja." Kata Baekhyun kemudian, lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya.

"ternyata ada lelaki juga yang mau padamu." Sindir Victoria, smeentara Baekhyun hanya mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi pipinya yang memerah.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri memunggungi para anggota tim nya yang sedang duduk cukup jauh. Ia memandang ponsel ditangannya. Panggilan dari Chanyeol dimatikan oleh Baekhyun lalu nomer pria itu tiba tiba tidak aktif. Ketua tim Phoenix itu mengernyit. _Apa batterai nya habis?_

Tapi Chanyeol mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan khawatirnya. Ia sedang bertugas dan memimpin tim psikopat gila sekarang. Sudah sepantasnya ia tidak menunjukan emosi lemah.

"dia sudah bangun?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membalikan badannya, menatap ke 4 anggota tim nya yang sedang duduk disofa, sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Laki laki paling tinggi itu berjalan mendekat.

Kai hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya pada si ketua. Tak sopan memang, tapi memang Kai orangnya seperti itu. Jongdae terkekeh geli."apa yang kau lakukan padanya." Tanya nya sambil memukul bahu kai yang duduk disebelahnya.

"kau serius bertanya hal itu padaku." Jawab si pria berkulit tan sambil menyunggingkan _smirk_ jahilnya

"kau gila! Hahaha Harusnya aku juga melakukan hal yang sama." Dan kalimat itupun keluar begitu saja dari mulut Jongdae, tak menyadari kekasihnya, Minseok sedang duduk disofa yang sama, ruangan yang sama, dan diwaktu yang sama dengannya.

"ah.. begitukah tuan Kim Jongdae." Kata Minseok santai sambil melipat tangannya. Seolah tersadar dengan suara Minseok-yang tadi ia lupa ada disana-Jongdae langsung membalikan badannya, menatap Minseok yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"tidak. Aku hanya bercanda." Katanya buru buru. Meskipun laki laki itu terdengar biasa saja mengucapkannya, tapi anggota lain tidak bodoh, mereka bisa menangkap intonasi kaget dan sedikit panic pada suaranya. Sehun tersenyum mengejek. Jadi si pria paling menyebalkan itu memiliki titik lemah juga.

"kau keterlaluan. Dia belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang dari dua hari lalu. Kalau dia mati bagaiamana?" kata Sehun pada kai yang duduk di depannya. Kai Cuma cengar cengir, sementara Sehun mendengus geli lalu tersenyum kecil. Hubungannya dengan Kai mulai dekat. Di tim ini, Kai lah orang yang paling dekat dengannya setelah Minseok.

"kau perduli padanya?" sahut Jongdae ikut ikutan.

"hey bodoh. Perintah kita adalah membuatnya tetap hidup sampai mendapatkan informasi. Kalau dia mati sekarang, dia hanya membuang buang tenagaku." Balas Sehun. Raut Jongdae berubah kesal begitu mendengar disebut bodoh. Chanyeol yang sudah duduk disofa dekat dengan mereka akhirnya buka suara

"Sehun benar. Dia tak boleh mati. Belum saatnya." Dan semuanya kembali hening, tak ada yang berani membantah sang ketua.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya dengan urusan masing masing, tiba tiba seorang pria dengan seragam khas Red Dragon masuk keruangan. Tim Phoenix menoleh heran pada si pria tak diundang ini.

"mohon maaf tuan Chanyeol, Anda dipanggil tuan besar Kris keruangan sekarang." Kata pria itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Chanyeol lalu bangkit berdiri.

"kabari aku jika dia sudah bangun." Katanya sambil jalan. Lalu, pria itu berhenti didekat Kai yang sedang sibuk bermain game di ponselnya. "dan Kai, sudah cukup bersenang senangnya." Lanjut Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil. Kai yang ditegur seperti itu hanya tersenyum, menunjukan senyum manis dari image pria bengis yang selalu ia tunjukan.

Sehun menatap mereka lekat lekat. Kai, adalah orang yang terlihat paling dekat dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju ruangan Kris. Ruangan terpencil diujung koridor yang berpenjagaan ketat. Para penjaga yang berdiri di depan pintu segera membukakan pintunya untuk Chanyeol begitu melihat ketua tim Phoenix itu tiba. Kedatangannya sudah diharapkan.

"ah! Hallo sepupu!" kata Kris begitu Chanyeol masuk keruangan, bahkan sebelum pria itu membuka suara apa apa. Pandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya benar benar membuat Chanyeol jijik. Beberapa wanita nyaris telanjang sedang diikat dibangku dengan tubuh penuh luka dan mulut dibungkam. Mata mereka terpejam dengan kepala terkulai lemah. Entah pingsan atau mati, Chanyeol tak perduli

Sementara Kris sedang duduk dikursi besarnya, menyilangkan kaki lengkap dengan sebuah cambuk di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya yang menyeruput secangkir kopi.

"ada perlu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol santai lalu duduk dikursi di depan Kris.

"ah… kau ketus sekali. aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain." Katanya dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang menyebalkan. Chanyeol mendengus.

"aku sudah punya mainan sendiri. Jadi, cepat katakan padaku ada apa."

"baiklah baiklah. Aku harus pergi ke Brazil. Urusan Bisnis, kau tau. Dan aku butuh kau untuk mendampingiku." Kata Kris sambil meletakan cangkir kopinya diatas meja,

"bersama Phoenix?" Tanya Chanyeol. memang jarang, ketua Red Dragon harus dikawal oleh tim elit jika berpergian. Karena sudah ada tim penjaga khusus, dan biasanya itu tanggung jawab Kai sebagai kepala divisi pertahanan, yang menanggung jawabi tim penjagaan utama untuk kepala organisasi.

Tapi, selalu ada hal lain jika Kris yang memimpin. Jadi tak menutup kemungkinan jika ia meminta hal yang aneh aneh kan.

"tidak. Hanya dirimu. Tim hoenix harus menjalani misi sendiri." Chanyeol mengangguk angguk mengerti. Jika Kris sampai memintanya untuk menemani ke Brazil, Chanyeol yakin urusan bisnis disana benar benar penting dan si sepupu kurang yakin bisa mengurusnya sendiri.

"jangan sampai penyerangan selanjutnya terlambat."lanjut Kris mengingatkan.

"berapa lama dan kapan kita akan berangkat?"

"untuk berapa lamanya aku belum tahu. Kita berangkat besok malam. Sudah kuurus semuanya" besok malam? Chanyeol hanya punya waktu berpamitan dengan baekhyun hari ini?

"baiklah. Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku pergi" kata Chanyeol lalu segera berdiri.

Sesaat ia ingin membuka pintu ruangan, matanya menangkap sesosok wanita dengan pakaian sexy, seperti seorang yeoja malam yang dibeli Kris. Wanita itu mengkerut disudut ruanan dengan tangan terikat dan mata pandanya yang terus menerus menangis. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Jelas sekali sedang ketakutan.

"hey Kris." Kata Chanyeol sambil terus menatap wanita itu. "hmmm?"

"kurasa wanita ini tidak terlalu buruk." Kris menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa wanita yang Chanyeol maksud.

"begitukah. Sebenarnya aku juga berfikir hal yang sama sebelumnya" kata Kris sambil berjalan kearah wanita itu.

"baiklah, karena kau yang memilihkan, aku jadi semakin yakin," kata Kris sambil berkacak pinggang, menilai kembali wanita yang berjongkok di depannya. Sedetik kemudian, pria itu membalikan badannya lalu menjentikkan jari. Meminta anak buahnya menyingkirkan wanita yang tergolek lemah di kursi. Lalu Kris pun kembali ke bangkunya.

"puaskan dia diranjang atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti temanmu yang lain" kata Chanyeol pelan lalu segera keluar dari ruangan. Ia bukannya mau menyelamatkan wanita itu. Ia tak perduli malah. Tapi Chanyeol hanya muak jika harus melihat hal itu terus terusan. Bisa bisa Kris bertingkah seperti itu lagi di Brazil. Benar benar mengganggu.

.

.

Chanyeol kembali keruangan setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan sepupunya yang gila. Ia mengernyit begitu mendapati seorang anggota nya absen, Kai.

"dimana Kai?"

"bersama gadis itu." Sahut Minseok santai sambil memakan keripik.

"dasar bocah, kapan dia akan mendengar omongan ketua" katanya bermonolog lalu segera kembali keluar, menuju ke sebuah ruangan dimana dongsaengnya sedang 'bermain'

 **ooo**

"sudah puas tidurnya nona manis?" Tanya Kai yang sedang berdiri di depan Soojung dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku. Soojung tampak lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya, ruang tahanannya pun terlihat sangat berantakan, nyaris seperti gudang dengan potongan kayu-bekas kursi yang hancur-dimana mana, posisi meja yang tak karuan.

Soojung menundukan kepalanya dengan rambut menjuntai menutupi wajah, gadis itu memeluk lututnya, ia terus bergerak gerak ketakutan.

"hm… kau begitu kelelahan ya? Jadi.. apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Kai santai sambil merendahkan tubuhnya, agar bisa menatap wajah Soojung lebih jelas

"kau bajingan!" raungnya sambil meludahi wajah Kai. Kai sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Ia menghela nafasnya menahan nafas. "wow. Masih ada nyali juga rupanya." Pria itu mengusap wajahnya sambil tertawa dingin.

"kau.. menantangku?" lanjutnya dengan intonasi menyeramkan.

 _Flashback._

 _"kau yakin tak mau mengatakan padaku, nona Soojung?" lanjut pria itu kemudian. Mata Soojung terbelalak saat si pria mengetahui nama aslinya. Melihat respon itu, Kai tersenyum licik._

 _Dan sesi introgasi panjang yang menyeramkan itu pun dimulai._

 _Kai menyeret wanita itu lalu menyudutkannya disudut ruangan. Soojung yang dilempar begitu saja sempat menabrak dinding ruangan yang dingin dan berdebu. Ia bisa merasakan luka dibahunya kembali terbuka saat kemejanya mulai kembali basah dengan darah. Belum sempat bergerak, Kai sudah membalikkan badannya dan merapatkannya ke tembok._

" _KATAKAN!" raungnya. Tapi Soojung malah diam. Kai yang kesal akhirnya menampar wanita itu berkali kali sampai ujung bibirnya robek. Sesekali ia bahkan menonjok perut rata wanita itu sampai Soojung jatuh berlutut dengan erangan kesakitan._

" _Masih mau diam huh?" Kai yang emosi akhirnya menjambak rambut Soojung, memaksanya untuk berdiri._

" _aakhh!" soojung memekik kesakitan, air matanya mengalir. "huh, agen cengeng seperti mu tak ada gunanya."_

" _bukan teriakan yang aku butuh. Cepat sebutkan nama anggota indigo!" Kai kembali menghempaskan soojung ke lantai, membuat wanita itu menabrak ujung meja yang berada tak jauh dari situ._

" _sudah habis kesabaranku." Kata Kai dengan nafas memburu. Lalu dengan sigap, Kai menarik Soojung berdiri lalu menciuminya dengan ganas. Soojung meronta ronta namun badannya sakit semua. Tenaganya tidak cukup. Kepalanya pening dan sudut bibirnya semakin sakit saat kai melumatnya dengan lumatan menuntut, bahkan mengigit._

 _Kai mencengkram bahu Soojung, membuatnya wanita itu kembali berteriak kesakitan. Ciuman panas Kai menjalar kemana mana, ke pipi, ke leher, ke dada. Dan dengan gerakan sigap kai menarik baju Soojung hingga 3 kancing atasnya terlepas, menunjukan bra hitam yang menutupi gundukan indah Soojung._

 _Kai menciumi dada Soojung, menyesap nya, memainkan nipple wanita itu seolah tidak ada hari esok. Nafsu dan amarah yang meluap luap membuat gerakan Kai semakin kasar. Hanya isakan dari Soojung yang bisa ia dengar._

 _Kai tak mau mengambil resiko meminta Soojung untuk mengoral penisnya, karena kalau tidak, wanita itu bisa bisa melawan dan menggigit benda kesayangannya. Jadi, karena libido yang sudah naik, Kai akhirnya menggendong Soojung dan menjatuhkannya dengan keadaan terlentang diatas meja kayu. Dengan cepat, Kai menurunkan celana Soojung sampai underwarenya, lalu menurunkan celananya sendiri._

 _Dan tanpa persiapan apapun, Kai langsung menerobos lubang Soojung yang masih kering_

" _akkkh!" Soojung memekik kesakitan, namun Kai tampak tak perduli, ia terus saja membobol lubang Soojung tanpa ampun, begitu terus, seolah tak mendengar rintihan sakit Soojung._

" _ah~ coba nikmati saja sayang" kata Kai sambil terus menggerak gerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat meja kayu itu bergerak gerak._

 _Setelah 15 menit penuh penyiksaan, Kai akhirnya sampai pada puncaknya dan menyemburkan spermanya begitu saja ke lubang Soojung. Tanpa bicara apa apa, ia melepaskan tautan itu lalu kembali memakai celananya._

" _kau benar benar tidak seru. Masih untung Jason tak menembak kepalamu" sahut Kai santai lalu segera pergi keluar seolah tak terjadi apa apa._

 _Meninggalkan Soojung yang terkulai lemah. Wanita itu dengan susah payah bergerak, menaikan celananya kembali lalu merangkak turun dan duduk dipojokan ruangan. Ia memeluk lututnya lalu menangis terisak sampai matanya perih dan pandangannya menjadi gelap._

 _Flashback end_

"Kenneth?" tiba tiba sebuah suara pintu terbuka dan sebuah suara yang ia kenal menginterupsi keduanya. Kai bangkit berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Clark." Sapanya sedikit kaget. seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah membolos oleh ayahnya. Chanyeol mendekat dengan wajah datarnya yang tak terbaca.

"aku hanya sedang memastikan ia sudah bangun atau belum" elak Kai. sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan " _kau kira aku bodoh, anak kecil?"_

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan acara saling tatap.

"bisa beri aku waktu berdua dengannya." Kata Chanyeol kemudian. Dan tanpa bertele tele, Kai langsung membungkuk hormat lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi. Chanyeol tetap diam sampai ia mendengar suara pintu kembali tertutup.

"baiklah, nona Soojung. Aku tak punya waktu. Jadi, mari kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin." Kata Chanyeol sambil melipat tangan di dadanya tanpa perasaan iba sedikitpun pada Soojung. Meskipun hatinya sempat mencelos begitu ia membayangkan Baekhyun lah yang ada di posisi Soojung sekarang.

Namun pria itu buru buru mengusir pikirannya.

"siapa anggota Indigo yang kau tau?" lanjut Chanyeol. Soojung masih bergeming. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap Chanyeol dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tak mau bicara padaku? Baiklah. Apa harus kutarik juga kaka perempuanmu kesini?" mendengar kata kata Chanyeol terakhir, Soojung langsung mendongakkan kepalanya cepat sekali, reaksi kaget dan paniknya terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengintip dari rambut yang menutupi.

"ya Soojung, kau sudah dimata matai. Kami tau latar belakangmu sampai har terkecil. Makanan favorit, phobia, kapan kau masuk ke Black Fox. Mengetahui bahwa kau punya kaka perempuan bukanlah hal yang sulit." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan senyum iblisnya itu. Soojung menggerak gerakkan matanya panic, pikirannya berputar. Gadis itu masih bergeming meskipun ia panic sekali.

 _Oh tidak. Jangan eonnie._

"baiklah. Kalau begitu akan aku jemput kakakmu" kata Chanyeol santai, baru saja mau membalikan badan, suara Soojung menahan langkah pria itu.

"tolong! Jangan eonnie! Tolong" kata Soojung mengiba. Chanyeol hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "kau tau apa yang kau mau kan?"

"aku tidak tau apapun! kau mengerti?! Aku hanya seorang agen, Indigo level nya jauh diatasku! Orang orang penting! Aku tak kenal siapapun!" elak Soojung, berharap Chanyeol percaya. Meskipun ia tau-walaupun tidak begitu kenal dekat-siapa saja anggota kelompok indigo yang bertugas terakhir.

Chanyeol diam. Seperti menimbang nimbang omongan Soojung barusan

Pria itu kemudian mengedikkan bahunya. "baiklah. Akan kupikirkan" dan Chanyeol pun melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Soojung yang masih ketakutan diruang tahanan itu.

 _Tuhan, kumohon lindungi Suyeon eonnie._

 **ooo**

Baekhyun sampai disebuah gedung di tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Ia mengernyit, ia tak pernah kesini sebelumnya. para pria yang berjaga di depan gerbang mempersilahkan masuk begitu saja begitu melihat siapa agen yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

Mobil berhenti di pintu utama, lalu Victoria dan Baekhyun pun turun dari mobil. Baekhyun masih menatap heran gedung di depannya, begitu pula saat mereka masuk, ia tak berhentinya celingak celinguk. Suasannya seperti sebuah kantor dengan orang orang lalu lalang, namun gedung itu lebih gelap dan tak sebersih gedung kantor.

Baekhyun tau sekali ini apa.

Ini markas Black Fox. Terlihat dari lambang seekor rubah hitam yang terpajang besar besar di dinding saat mereka masuk. Ini markas pusat, markas utama. Makanya terletak sangat terpencil dan terlihat paling sibuk. Semua kegiatan direncanakan di markas pusat.

Tapi… tempat ini berbeda dari markas sebelumnya.

"kita tentu tak bisa menggunakan markas lama kan." Celetuk Victoria saat melihat reaksi Baekhyun sambil memasang earphone ke telinganya.. Keduanya terus saja berjalan. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan membungkuk hormat. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya tiba disebuah pintu.

"masuklah." Kata Victoria mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu dan masuk keruangan. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget begitu menyadari orang orang yang sedang duduk diruangan itu.

"hallo pendeeek~" sapa Kyungsoo mengejek, diikuti tawa dari Suho, Lay dan Donghae yang sedang duduk disebuah meja bundar diruangan yang temaram itu.

"sial!" desis Baekhyun, menyadari si musuh bebuyutan sekaligus rekannya sudah kembali ke korea.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"aku harus pergi ke Brazil besok malam. Kita memiliki banyak tugas sekarang. Pertama, Minseok. Mungkin ini adalah tugas tersulit yang akan tim mu lakukan." Kata Chanyeol yang sedang rapat dadakan dengan anggotanya. Setiap orang memasang telinganya baik baik

"kalian harus mencari tau siapa saja petinggi organisasi Black Fox yang masih hidup sekarang." Kata Chanyeol begitu mengingat ngingat ucapan Soojung soal orang orang dengan level yang lebih tinggi dari dia. Mungkin hal itu ada kaitannya dengan informasi yang ia butuhkan.

"kedua. Jongdae, sebagai wakilku, kau yang akan menggantikanku mengawasi setiap penyerangan. Dan kau juga harus berhasil dengan misimu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongdae, sementara si muka kotak itu hanya mengangguk mengerti

"lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?" Tanya Sehun yang dari tadi terdiam.

"kau tau harus apa." Dan dengan tatapan penuh arti Chanyeol, Sehun mengerti apa yang sang ketua inginkan.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "lihat siapa kerdil yang memanggilku pendek" kata nya lalu berjalan menghampiri meja, diikuti oleh Victoria. Wanita itu duduk disamping kanan Donghae, sementara Baekhyun duduk disamping kirinya, berhadap hadapan dengan si belo Kyungsoo.

"selalu saja terjadi." kata Lay sambil terkekeh melihat tingkah laku kedua rekannya.

"jadi kau benar benar menjadi barista?" Tanya Suho memastikan kabar yang sebelumnya ia dengar dari Donghae. "yeah begitulah" sahut baekhyun. Apa salahnya jadi barista? Toh uang nya masih menggunung di rekeningnya. "hei Lay. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada pria yang sedang duduk disamping kirinya.

"baik meskipun sebenarnya minggu ini aku sedang sibuk sibuknya" jawab Lay sambil tersenyum, menunjukan dimple khas nya.

"kau hanya membuang buang tenagamu." Kata Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Ayolah, Lay itu jenius, untuk apa repot repot mengambil magister? Baekhyun berani bertaruh Lay bisa menjawab soal soal tugas dengan sekali kedipan.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, menurut Lay cara ini adalah cara paling terlihat normal untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

"jadi, ada apa memanggil kami kembali Vic?" kata Suho yang masih kebingungan sejak penerbangannya dari Singapur.

"iya. Mengirim agen dan menghina makananku? Beruntung tidak ku goreng kepalanya." Imbuh Kyungsoo kesal. Tidak ada yang pernah mencela makanannya.

"baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, apa kau ingin bicara juga Baekhyun?" Victoria menolehkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun, mempersilahkannya jika ia ingin bicara

"apa? Apa yang dia ketahui lebih dulu?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Heechul tewas." Hanya itu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Victoria dan Donghae diam sementara Lay, Suho dan Kyungsoo tersentak tidak percaya. Baekhyun tertunduk, ia seperti kembali menerawang saat melihat foto Heechul yang berdarah darah.

Pria itu kemudian kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Soyu juga diserang, tapi ia selamat."

"dan baru baru ini Soojung. Ia diserang 2 hari yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang kami tidak tau ia masih hidup atau tidak. Semua anggota timnya tewas." kata Victoria menambahkan.

"Suyeon mengatakan adiknya dijebak. Seseorang menyadap panggilan Soojung dan mengetahui bahwa ia akan melakukan pengiriman malam itu, mereka berpura pura menjadi client kita."

"dan siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Suho kebingungan.

"kau tau siapa kan." Kata Donghae yang dari tadi diam.

Suho mengernyit "Red Dragon? Itu tak masuk akal. Pertama, ciri khas Red Dragon tidak seperti ini. Ini terlalu ceroboh dan terlalu kentara untuk gaya penyerangan mereka. kedua, untuk apa dia menyerang kita? Dia sudah menang telak saat penyerbuan sebelumnya."

"itu juga yang sedang kupikirkan. Tapi jika dilihat lihat, sepertinya Red Dragon memang bermaksud untuk memancing kita."

"dan kenapa tidak langsung menyerbu? Kenapa menyerang satu persatu? Jika dilihat dari kekuatan mereka sekarang kurasa ia bisa melumpuhkan Black Fox dengan mudah." Tanya Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang membulat. Pria itu bingung, heran dan panik. Baekhyun bisa melihat itu jelas sekali.

Tidak bisa disalahkan sih, siapa juga orang yang tidak panik saat jelas jelas mengetahui sedang diburu.

"dan kenapa harus menunggu selama 2 tahun. Kenapa mereka baru menyerang sekarang?" lanjut Kyungsoo, seolah olah pertanyaan tidak ada habis habisnya di otak pria itu.

"karena bukan Black Fox yang mereka incar." Sahut Lay yang dari tadi diam, sibuk berfikir. Semua nya menoleh kesumber suara.

"kita lah yang mereka incar." Tegas Lay kemudian

"kita? Indigo?" desis Suho tidak percaya. Bagaimana mereka bisa mengincar sesuatu yang bahkan tidak jelas antara ada dan tidak ada.

"ya. Kelompok indigo yang mereka incar. Alasan mereka belum menyerbu sampai sekarang karena… mereka tidak tau siapa targetnya. Maksudku, kelompok indigo benar benar terselubung. Identitas kita masih menjadi misteri sampai sekarang. Kita hanyalah sebuah rumor. Yang mereka tau hanyalah kita pelindung utama organisasi, Red dragon menyerang satu persatu agen kita untuk memancing kelompok indigo keluar." Jelas Lay, dan semuanya pun menjadi terdengar masuk akal.

"apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita?" tanya Baekhyun yang dari tadi sibuk berfikir tentang hidup normalnya bersama Chanyeol yang terancam.

"entahlah. Yang itu aku tidak tau." Kata Lay sambil mengangkat bahu.

"dan sekarang apa rencanamu, Donghae?" kata Kyungsoo yang tampaknya sudah bisa menahan emosinya,

Donghae menghela nafasnya, ia menatap Victoria disampingnya, meminta masukan terakhir kali. Dan saat mendapat anggukan samar dari Victoria, Donghae pun membuka suara "membentuk kelompok indigo kembali. Kalian… akan kembali diaktifkan." Katanya, yang dihadiahi tatapan kaget oleh Lay, Suho dan Kyungsoo serta raut sendu dari Baekhyun yang tertunduk.

.

.

Mengetahu waktunya yang tersisa sedikit sebelum keberangkatan ke Brazil, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali pulang lebih awal dari yang direncanakan dan bertemu Baekhyun. Pria itu bahkan ingin mengejutkan kekasihnya dengan menjemput Baekhyun di coffee shop tempat pria mungil itu bekerja.

Saat itu setengah jam lagi shift Baekhyun selesai, jadi Chanyeol bisa mengajak kekasihnya makan malam diluar sebelum melanjutkannya dengan kegiatan panas mereka diranjang. Chanyeol tersenyum saat membayangkan Baekhyun mendesah dibawahnya.

Karena tak sabar, buru buru Chanyeol masuk ke coffee shop itu. Cukup ramai namun masih ada beberapa tempat kosong.

"mau pesan apa tuan?" sapa Luhan saat Shanyeol mendekat ke stand barista, Chanyeol celingukan mencari Baekhyun, namun tidak menemukannya dimana mana.

"ah.. aku kesini mencari Baekhyun, apa dia ada?"

"oh begitu, sayang sekali Baekhyun pergi buru buru sekali dari tadi, padahal baru 20 menit menjalani shiftnya" kata Luhan sambil mengingat ngingat saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja dilautan pengunjung. Captain mereka sampai membulatkan matanya tak percaya lalu membantu Luhan yang kewalahan.

Alis Chanyeol bertautan. "Begitukah? Apa dia mengatakan ia pergi kemana?"

"tidak. Ia hanya pergi begitu saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk angguk. "baiklah. Kalau begitu, tolong berikan 1 hot mochacino ukuran besar."katanya kemudian, rasanya tidak enak jika keluar coffee shop dengan tangan kosong.

"segera tuan." dan dengan senyum manisnya, luhan bergegas meracik pesanan chanyeol. meninggalkan chanyeol yang sedang berdiri sendirian. Ia mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun. Tapi nomernya masih saja tidak aktif.

Kau kemana Baek? Sebuah perasaan khawatir berdesir di dadanya.

.

.

"apa yang kau ucapkan barusan?" semprot Kyungsoo tak percaya. Memangnya membentuk kelompok indigo semudah membalikkan telapak tangan?!

"membentuk kelompok indigo kembali. Memangnya kau pikir kenapa aku memanggilmu?" sahut Donghae kekeuh.

"Dengar ya Donghae, kau sudah melanggar aturan terkait kelompok indigo. Pertama, kelompok indigo hanya bisa dibentuk oleh Alpha. Dan jika Alpha tumbang, seluruh kelompok juga dinonaktifkan. Kau harus merekrut tim baru. Dan yang kedua, kita kekurangan orang. Kita perlu 7 orang dilapangan, 2 orang memantau, dan Alpha. Sementara kita hanya ber empat sekarang. Kupikir kau memanggilku kembali karena ada hal lain" cerocos lay dengan penjabaran singkatnya yang sebenarnya tak perlu. Kawan, kita semua sudah tau itu.

"iya, sesuai standard. Kami bisa melatih indigo baru." Kata Suho menawarkan bantuan.

"terima kasih atas penjelasanmu tuan Zhang, tentu aku tau itu semua. Aku pemimpin Black Fox yang baru, kau ingat? Tapi tidak ada waktu untuk merekrut ulang. Apa kalian akan diam saja saat satu persatu agen dan tim kita tewas." Semuanya kembali diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing, mencari cara lain yang bisa digunakan.

"aku tau semua kebijakan indigo. Alpha sebelumnya akan mengangkat alpha pengganti dan merekrut kelompok selanjutnya. Tapi jika mengikuti aturan itu, kita akan membuang banyak waktu." Lanjut Donghae.

"aku lah yang akan menunjuk Alpha sementara sampai keberadaan alpha baru ditemukan. Aku yakin mendiang tuan Kyuhyun-alpha kalian sebelumnya-punya rencana. Aku juga sudah memilih anggota baru yang bisa mengisi kekosongan saat ini"

Donghae kemudian mengedikan kepalanya pada Victoria, memberikan kode pada wanita itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan. Victoria pun membisikan sesuatu pada earphonenya. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan sesosok perempuan tampan masuk ke ruangan dengan gaya slenge-an nya itu.

" _long time no see, people_." Kata wanita itu sambil meletakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya didahi, memberikan hormat singkat.

"AMBERRR!" pekik Baekhyun sumringah Sementara Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bagus, si cerewet baekhyun bertemu kembali dengan salah satu teman dekatnya dalam perang dingin Baek-Soo. Kyungsoo juga butuh aliansi sepertinya.

"hey dude" sapa Amber singkat lalu duduk di sebuah bangku kosong dekat Lay.

"Amber akan menggantikan posisi Kangin sebelumnya." jelas Victoria saat mendapati raut bingung yang lain.

"dan aku sendiri akan menggantikan posisi Sulli."

"lalu siapa yang menggantikan posisi sisanya?" tanya Suho, masih mencoba menyesuaikan tradisi baru Black Fox yang asal rekrut.

"ah.. soal itu.. kami belum menemukan kandidat yang cocok. Jadi kupikir, untuk sementara tidak apa-apa."

Setelah semuanya sudah paham, Victoria memberikan kode pada para anggota untuk berdiri. Mereka pun bangkit, berdiri tegap layaknya dalam sebuah upacara. Donghae kemudian berdiri, membenarkan jasnya, lalu menatap satu persatu anggota didepan.

"kelompok Indigo, sebagai ketua Black Fox, dengan ini kalian kembali ku aktifkan."

Lalu Donghae menoleh kearah Baekhyun, menatap pria itu lekat lekat. "dan kau, tuan Byun Baekhyun, kau diangkat sebagai Alpha sementara. Pimpin tim mu dengan baik." Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Aa gelagapan.

"a-apa?"

"ayolah, kau sangat cocok dengan posisi itu, kau bossy, keras kepala, dan taka da yang menyaingimu dalam mengkritik atasan, apalagi Donghae." Celetuk Kyungsoo sambil menahan senyum

"ayolah, aku serius."

"Baek, sebelum kau menjadi kelompok Indigo, kau adalah kepala tim strategi. Ditambah, kau yang paling dekat dengan tuan Kyuhyun. Jadi kupikir, kau pilihan paling tepat." Kata Donghae meyakinkan. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"aku tau kalian semua punya hidup lain yang ingin kalian jalani. Bukan hidup seperti ini. tapi aku jamin, jika Red Dragon masih memburu kita, hidup yang seperti bagaimanapun tak akan bisa kalian dapatkan. Yang ada hanya kematian."

"jadi, lakukan ini, untuk hidup kalian." Lanjut Donghae dengan penuh penekanan.

 _Chanyeol.. akan aku lakukan ini demi hidup kita._

 **ooo**

Saat itu sehun sedang berjalan dijalanan Seoul malam hari, ia ingin mencari makan dan angin segar. Ia tak perduli jika di markas banyak makanan, ia hanya butuh waktu sendiri sekarang.

Sedang sibuk sibuknya berjalan dengan pikiran kemana mana, tiba tiba ia melihat pria di depan baru saja menjatuhkan dompetnya dari saku tanpa sadar. Pria itu merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponsel dan sibuk menelfon sampai tak menyadari dompetnyaja jatuh.

Sehun yang melihat itu kemudian memungut dompet itu. "maaf, tuan!" panggil Sehun. Pria yang sedang berjalan itu menoleh, masih dengan ponsel menempel ditelingannya.

"…bibi nanti kutelfon lagi" kata si pria lalu menutup panggilannya. Sehun berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"dompetmu terjatuh." Kata si albino sambil menyerahkan dompet berwarna coklat muda itu pada pria asing di depannya. Pria itu mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya sebentar lalu meraih dompetnya.

"ah, terima kasih." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"sama sama."

"hm.. boleh ku tau namamu?" tanya pria itu malu malu. Sehun yang ditanya seperti itu-lengkap dengan senyum manisnya- jadi kaget juga. ia tak menyangka akan ditanya nama.

"Sehun. Aku Sehun."

"aku Luhan. Baiklah Sehun, bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir sesuatu sebagai tanda terima kasih?" tawarnya dengan senyuman yang tak luntur.

"tidak usah. Tidak perlu Luhan-sshi. Itu bukan apa apa."

"benarkah?"

"iya lagipula aku sedang sedikit terburu sekarang." Sehun tidak bohong, pria itu juga harus kembali ke markas sebelum si muka kotak menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan tak penting. Mencari cari alasan mendamprat Sehun. Dan Jongdae pasti sangat leluasa karena semenjak Chanyeol tak ada, ia lah yang bertanggung jawab sekarang.

"begitu ya. Yasudah kalau begitu.. sekali lagi terima kasih Sehun-sshi." Kata Luhan sambil membungkuk

"sama sama. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, permisi" sahut Sehun dan pria itu pun pergi.

"sampai jumpa." Kata Luhan pelan lebih terdengar menggumam. _Tampan sekali.._

.

.

Chanyeol duduk diapartemennya, meskipun pria itu terlihat diam dan tenang, sebenarnya pikiran laki laki itu berkecamuk dan sedang berfikir keras. Ia sangat khawatir. Dimana Baekhyun? Sampai selarut ini dan ponselnya belum aktif.

Tiba tiba, suara pintu apartemen terbuka, Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang kaget atas keberadaannya.

"Chanyeol? kupikir kau masih dalam perjalanan kerja." Kata Baekhyun sambil buru buru melepaskan mantel dan menggantungnya.

"ah.. soal itu ternyata ada urusan mendadak." Bohong Chanyeol.

"maksudmu?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol dengan langkah buru buru. Ada perasaan tidak enak pada kekasihnya itu.

"ya.. aku akan pergi ke Brazil besok malam, dan aku meminta pada client ku untuk diberikan waktu sehari bersama kekasihku sebelum berangkat."

"kau harusnya menelfonku dulu! Aku bsa membelikanmu makanan atau setidaknya tidak membuatmu menunggu lebih lama." Kata Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disamping Chanyeol. pria itu memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda merajuk. Lucu sekali, harusnya kan Chanyeol yang merajuk.

"aku sudah menghubungimu sebenarnya tapi ponselmu mati."

 _Sial.. aku belum menyalakan ponsel daritadi_. Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. "mian.. batreku habis."

."tak apa apa sayang. Kemarilah." Kata chanyeol sambil meminta baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya. Si mungil bergerak malu malu. Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi baekhyun.

"bagaimana harimu." Tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun dari belakang dan mencium tengkuknya, membuat Baekhyun bergerak geli beberapa saat.

"melelahkan Chanyeol. pelanggan berdatangan tak henti hentinya. Aku dan Luhan sampai kerepotan hingga customer terakhir." Senyum Chanyeol yang dari tadi merekah perlahan memudar.

"benarkah? Berapa pelanggan yang kau tangani?" tanya Chanyeol, mencoba menjaga intonasinya tetap terdengar normal.

"banyak! 50 lebih kurasa. Aku lelah sekali. coffee shop hari ini sangat ramai dari buka sampai shiftku selesai tadi." Chanyeol diam beberapa detik.

"baiklah sayangku, sekarang mandilah. aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu, Selesai mandi kita akan makan malam bersama dan aku akan 'memijit' tubuhmu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menggelitik badan Baekhyun, membuat si mungil kegelian. Keduanya tertawa tawa, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun pun bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Baekhyun mengguyur badannya dibawah pancuran, pertemuannya dengan kelompok indigo hari ini terulang di pikirannya. Rasa bersalah karena membohongi Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas nya berkali kali.

 _Maaf Chanyeol.. aku lakukan ini semua untukmu… keselamatanmu… untuk kita berdua._

.

.

Sementara Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di pantry masih terngiang ngiang cerita Baekhyun barusan. Pandangan matanya tajam kedepan, genggaman gelas ditangannya menguat.

 _Kenapa… kau berbohong padaku, Baek?_

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:**

 **Hello. Maaf baru bisa update.**

 **Untuk chingu** **Chaerinnieee** **makasih banyak untuk masukannya. Mian, aku belum bisa ngeuwujudin mau kamu karena akan mengubah keseluruhan cerita. Aku udah ada rencana untuk Krystal. Dan untuk adegan actionnya lagi nanti ada kok di chap chap di depan. Jadi tenang aja. Hehehe.**

 **Duh, Krystal keceplozaaan. Hehe tadi slight aja kok. Tenang ya kaisoo shippers.**

 **Untuk yang nanya Luhan mana, tuuuh udah ditongolin. Luhan dan cast yang lain baru aku keluarin sekarang karena emang nunggu momentnya pas. Dan disini mayoritas porsinya banyakan chanbaek, meskipun akan ngulas hunhan dan kaisoo juga sih.**

 **Jadi sabar ya chingu, kita baru masuk ke inti cerita. Mulai saling serang dan bla bla bla.**

 **Mohon maaf kurang sempurna, aku tunggu ya review dan masukannya. Yang follow dan fav jangan diem aja dund, qu kan jd sedih :"**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih udah mau baca. Gomawo:***

 **-Moza**


End file.
